Our love grows
by ActionGal07
Summary: In Ancient Egypt, the Egyptians kept the Hebrews as slaves. Until one day, the young Prince of Egypt encounters a certain red-headed Hebrew. An everlasting bond is created between them, and together they will change history forever. A unique take on Kyman! Please R&R!
1. Prolong

**I've been wanting to do this for quite a while now. From the author that brought you Mysterion Begins, I've come up with my newest Kyman story. I'm surprised no Kyman shipper hadn't come up with this story yet. So I'm proud to say that I'll be the first. This might start a new trend in the Kyman fanfiction so let's see where it goes for now! One last note, I'm going to try to make this as less like the "Prince of Egypt" as I can." There will be similiarities and differences, I assure you!**

In Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh ruled the kingdom and all the lands. He was considered a "deity" among his people. Even though he was a wise and old ruler, he had made many enemies over the years. Until one day, foreigners came to their land...it was the Israelites. The children of Israel multiplied in the land of Egypt. They held important positions and played an important role in the political, cultural and economic life of the country. It was not surprising that they stirred the jealousy of the native Egyptians who felt outshone by these foreigners.

The Pharaoh had no sympathy or love for the children of Israel. He decided to take action against the growing influence and numbers of the children of Israel. He called his council together, and they advised him to enslave these people and oppress them before they grew too powerful. Pharaoh limited the personal freedom of the Hebrews, put heavy taxes on them, and recruited their men into forced labor battalions under the supervision of harsh taskmasters. Thus the children of Israel had to build cities, erect monuments, construct roads, work in the quarries, and hew stones or make bricks and tiles.

But the more the Egyptians oppressed them, and the harder the restrictions imposed upon them became, the more the children of Israel increased and multiplied. Finally, when King Pharaoh saw that forcing the Hebrews to do hard work did not succeed in suppressing their rapidly growing numbers, he decreed that all newly born male children of the Hebrews be thrown into the Nile River. Only daughters should be permitted to live.

Thus Pharaoh hoped to end the numerical increase of the Jewish population, and at the same time to eliminate a danger which, according to the predictions of his astrologers, threatened his own life in the person of a leader to be born to the children of Israel.

**I am so proud of how this chapter came out. Not bad for an intro, eh? I think readers will be able to appreciate how precise the facts are because I've done my research. Okay, this won't exactly be like all the WWII Kyman stories that are pretty popular out there in Fanfiction. It'll make for a nice and relaxing read and which will hopefully have my readers looking forward to updates. More is on the way, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems that we're off to a good start. Without further ado, let's get into the story. Enjoy the read, Kyman fans!**

* * *

The blazing yellow sun sizzled in a clear blue cloudless sky, bringing down heat waves upon the golden but scorching sands that stretched through the land as far as the eye can see. In the city of Ancient Egypt, the royal palace was inhabited by the Pharaoh himself along with the nobility. It stood high above everything else and seemed to look down upon the little shacks where Hebrew families lived. "He" sometimes looked up at the tall imperial-looking palace and wondered if the Eygptians enjoyed looking down at Hebrews from the high windows with condescending sneers.

Kyle Broflovski often found himself staring up at the palace while wondering what life was like behind those walls. He was a curious lad; however he possessed a stubborn will. Sometimes when none of the taskmasters were watching, Kyle would take the moment to start daydreaming whenever he was alone. Neighbors found him to be a strange one indeed. The young man talked about a "better place" to live. A place where Hebrews were not mistreated and enslaved. A beautiful place where Hebrews were free to live in peace and harmoney, where they could continue to practice their religion without persecution.

It was no secret that Kyle despised the Egyptians and refused to bow down before any of them. To the chagrin of his parents, their fiery red-headed son would stare down any taskmaster in defiance. He refused to show weakness whenever being whipped and beaten for not following a command right away. The most dangerous thing of all, Kyle always risked his own life defending other Hebrew slaves. It wasn't long before the Broflovski family got shunned by the others. Mainly in fear of being punished by association. Everyone agreed that Kyle Broflovski would earn the wrath of the Pharaoh if he didn't control his temper. Since then, Kyle has been left alone with no one to keep him company except his little brother.

One day, Gerald Broflovski had come home after working long hours in the fields. Wiping the sweat from his forehead with a wet rag, he entered the comforts of the living room where he found his wife, Sheila, already busy with dinner. Gerald sat down wearily onto a stool to rest his limbs while Sheila came over to plant a warm kiss on his cheek and watched him anxiously. There have been many interesting rumors spreading throughout the city.

"Looks like it's true," Gerald comfirmed for Sheila when she asked how his day went. "The pharaoh will soon die from old age. He is not expected to live for long. And I heard it all from a reliable source today."

"Oh dear. If the pharaoh dies, what will become of...us? Will things change?" Sheila asked, while massaging her husband's shoulders.

Gerald simply shook his head. "Nothing will have changed, Sheila. Our people will continue to be slaves. When the Pharaoh passes on, his successor will take his place." In other words, there would no future for the Hebrews. The new Pharaoh would never let them go either.

Sheila went back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner, and Gerald quickly decided to change the subject. "So where are the boys?"

"Probably still up on the roof," Sheila answered. But then she frowned sternly. "Gerald, Kyle is telling those stories again. You know which ones I'm referring to. I swear, I don't know where he gets his ideas from."

Gerald sighed wearily as he knew only too well what his wife meant. "Don't worry, I'll try talking to him," he said. Then he headed for the door and stepped outside.

Up on the roof was Kyle's favorite spot to get lost in thought. It was also the one place where he enjoyed telling his little brother Ike Broflovski stories. Kyle liked to think of himself as a great storyteller. But lately, he'd been getting scolded for telling one story in particular. The others all thought him strange and crazy, but Kyle liked using his imagination. He honestly didn't see what was the harm in it. And tonight was no different as Ike listened raptly as Kyle told him one of his most fascinating stories.

"It's a very beautiful place. It's almost like heaven. But everyone who lives there is free and happy. And no, there are no arrogant Eygptians there. It's a place where Hebrews can have hopes and dreams. We don't suffer persecution, and we're able to control our own destiny," Kyle said, smiling at the amazed look on Ike's face.

"Wow. Can a place like that really exist? Do you think it's out there somewhere in the desert?" Ike always had a billion questions afterwards.

"I'm not sure about that. But wherever that beautiful land is, it's better than living in a place like this," Kyle said quietly. And then his voice took on a bitter tone. "In this place, we're treated like insects. Those Egyptians have no respect for us. They enslave us and hold us prisoners. I simply refuse to accept this way of life."

Ike cocked his head to the side thoughtfully while listening to his big brother's words of frustration. "I have an idea!" Ike says suddenly. "Why don't we just go out and find this beautiful place? I'm sure it exists! All we have to do is leave the city and go search for it!"

Kyle looked down at Ike's excited expression and couldn't resist shaking his head in amusement. Ike was a real go-getter; once he had a goal in mind, nothing could stop him from achieving it. His little brother could be a real handful. With a tender smile, Kyle playfully ruffles Ike's messy pitch-black hair while actually thinking about the idea of looking for the promise land that might not really exist. Perhaps it was high-time to admit that most of his stories were fictional.

"You know Ike...My stories aren't exactly...well they're not..." Kyle was interrupted by the sounds of someone climbing up the ladder. The two boys turned their heads in time to see their father gazing over at the two of them.

"Hi dad," Ike greeted him. "We were just telling stories. Kyle here was telling me about the one with the..." However Kyle hastily nudges his brother in the side to stop him. Ike glanced embarassedly up at him.

Unfortunately, their father knew perfectly well what was going on. And the stern scowl he flashed Kyle could only mean that he was in trouble now. "Hello boys. I thought I'd find you two rascals up here exchanging stories. Ike, why don't you head on into the house and help your mother with dinner? I need to talk to Kyle."

Ike gave his big brother a guitly look before heading over to the ladder and climbing down it. Once he was gone, there was only Kyle and his father remaining on the roof. Somehow Kyle knew what was coming. Yet he looked into the eyes of his father and patiently waited for the lecture to come. Gerald gazed upon his oldest son; a handsome young man with fiery red hair, kept in place with a green bandanna tied around his forehead. Wearing nothing but the simple reddish-brown clothing along with hard-worn sandals strapped to his feet, Kyle's green eyes shone like gemstones whenever he was feeling emotional.

After a moment of silence, Gerald finally spoke. "This has to stop, Kyle. You shouldn't be putting these crazy ideas in Ike's head. He's still a young boy and he is very impressionable."

"I know," Kyle admitted, bowing his head in defeat. "But they're just stories. They can't do any harm. Besides, it's fun when you have something to believe in." Kyle had hoped that maybe his father would understand this time. But sadly, Gerald shook his head and continued to look disapproving.

"It isn't just that. Kyle, you show too much defiance. You mustn't anger the Egyptians anymore. It will only encourage them to antagonize us further. You possess too much stubbornness and pride, it will only get you killed." Gerald warned.

Kyle crossed his arms with a frown. "I refuse to be intimidated. The Egyptians think they're superior to us! They force us to work in their fields, build their monuments, and pave their roads! Someone must stand up to them!"

Gerald placed his hands gently on Kyle's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. He gazed pleadingly into Kyle's green eyes. "Listen to me Kyle. You cannot go on behaving this way. Sooner or later, you will get yourself killed. I am begging you. Please don't go defying the Egyptians. Your mother is already worried-sick about you as it is."

Seeing the concern in his father's eyes, Kyle felt bad and before he knew it, he was nodding his head in agreement. "I'm sorry, dad. You're right. I really should be more careful. It's just...there has to be a better life than this. Must we stay here and forever be slaves?"

"This is...just the way things are," Gerald said with a sad smile at his son. "The Egyptians will never let us go. We must accept this place as our home. You'll understand it better when you get a little older, Kyle."

There Kyle watched as his father climbed back down the ladder and disappeared out of sight. This filled Kyle with sadness once again. His father would never understand. He didn't want to live under the oppression of the Egyptians. Kyle wanted freedom, his own life, but most of all, he wanted to be respected. With another gloomy sigh, Kyle went back to gazing over at the golden palace in the distance. And then he began to feel great resentment inside... The Egyptians thought themselves a superior race. Their arrogance was appalling which was why all Egyptians were never to be trusted or respected ever.

Meanwhile...inside the royal Egyptian palace...Lived the Prince of Egypt.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the royal Egyptian palace, a festive dinner was underway. Servants were bringing in plates of the finest foods befitting for a Pharaoh. Popular dishes containing Egyptian Boiled Chicken, Egyptian Cream of Artichokes Soup, Savory Lamb Bread Pudding, Marinated Vegetables Salad, among other delicacies. It was an important occassion because after long meetings with his most trusted advisors, the Pharaoh was finally going to announce his successor. Sitting at opposite sides of the table, were the two Princes of Egypt. The older brother Scott Tenorman was stabbing his food nastily with his knife, while the younger brother Eric Cartman was frowning unimpressed down at his dinner plate.

It was no secret that the two brothers loathed each other on sight. Scott and Cartman have always had a vicious sibling rivalry and were very competitive in everything they did. But Cartman always turned up the winner in all their arguments and fights. He was handsomer and cleverer than his big brother. However Cartman was a spoiled, selfish and unkind prince. With his wicked temper, all the servants were greatly afraid of him. And Scott was no better because of his sadistic and ruthless nature. This behavior was demonstrated during the celebratory dinner.

"Where the hell is my Egyptian Boiled Chicken that I ordered?" Scott grabs the lady servant by the scruff of her neck and flashes the knife threateningly. "It's taking way too long. Tell them to hurry it up!" The poor woman scrambles away terrified.

"What's this? This isn't what I ordered! If you don't bring me my pudding, you can say hello to the last bitch who made the same mistake!" Cartman thrusts the plate back at the trembling woman who hurried away at once.

Every now and then, Cartman and Scott would throw each other nasty scowls across the table. Tonight would be the night. Their father was finally going to choose which son he wanted to become his successor. Once the plates have been cleared, the Pharaoh rose from his royal dining chair and immediately had the attention of all his people. The two brothers stopped throwing each other death glares and they too looked up to their father. The moment had come at last...

"My people, I have ruled the kingdom as your god for the last 80 years. I am dying of old age and I'm afraid I don't have much time left here on earth. But I leave behind my legacy in my two sons. After countless meetings and consulting with my most trusted advisors, I have chosen which son will take my place."

There was a hushed silence in the dining room as every eye was on the Pharaoh. Scott and Eric impatiently waited with bated breath. "This has not been an easy decision to make. But after going over it carefully, I have decided that my youngest son, Eric, will become my successor. Eric will be the future pharaoh!"

The dining room errupted into applause and cheer as every servant, nobility and guard all bowed down in respect to their future ruler. Eric couldn't resist waving a lazy hand in acknowledgement to all the praise and attention he was getting with a self-satisfied sneer. Everyone was delighted at the Pharaoh's decision...everyone except for one person. Scott was looking absolutely murderous that he had been snubbed in the biggest way. He had been trying to gain father's approval for years, and now his younger half-brother had been chosen over him.

Scott slammed furious fists down onto the table when he glared balefully at his father. "This can't be right! I am your first-born! It should be my right to become ruler of Egypt! How could you choose Eric over me?" he snarled the words at his father.

"Please Scott, not here. We'll discuss this matter more privately later," the Pharaoh eyed his ill-tempered son concernly. "For now let us enjoy the celebrations and entertain our guests."

Yeah Scott," Eric said smugly. "Why not accept your defeat gracefully? Enjoy the bread pudding, I hear it's good." Scott flashed him an evil look and continued to sulk through the entire occassion.

Later on in the quiet chambers, the Pharaoh sat on his throne and watched with a heavy heart as his two sons angrily argued. There was so much hatred between the brothers. And now that Eric was to become the next ruler, it only created more tension. Scott personally felt that he deserved to rule the kingdom. But the truth was, and this was something that the Pharaoh would only admit to himself; he didn't trust his oldest son. Scott was too power-hungry, too reckless, and too destructive to be a good ruler. His older son was far too cruel...

The Pharaoh lifted up a hand to stop the constant bickering between Scott and Eric who both turned their attention upon their father now. "Still both your tongues! Enough of these meaningless squabbles. This has not been an easy choice to make on my part. It is not personal. But I believe it's for the best that Eric take over my duties. I ask you both to please respect my wishes."

"Respect?!" Scott scoffed. "You ask me to respect your wishes? And why do I get the feeling that the decision hadn't been all that hard to make? I am your first-born, yet you treat me like second-class! I will not stand by and allow you to rob me of my birthright!"

"Quit your complaining! You think it's fun having all these responsibilities?" Cartman said, frowning irritably at his red-headed and freckly older brother. Then his smirk turns nasty. "As your future Pharaoh, I'll want your unswerving obediance and loyalty. It would be unwise to make an enemy out of me now."

"Is that a threat?" Scott snapped.

"As a matter of fact, it is!" Cartman shot back.

"I will never bow down before you! You'll never hold authority over me!" Scott bared his fists.

"Just remember, Scott. If you continue to cross me, I'll have your head!" Cartman hissed maliciously.

"Enough!" The Pharaoh held up a firm hand, silencing both Scott and Cartman who continued to stare venomously at each other. "Cease these petty arguments. The decision has been made. Eric will succeed me, therefore he must go through his training. As for you Scott, you will still have high ranks here in the palace. It is the best I can offer you. I suggest you make peace with my choice."

Scott gave his father one last glare before turning on his heel and storming out of the chamber and disappearing through a side-door. The Pharaoh sighs sadly as he didn't wish to create more conflict. Cartman was still smirking amusingly to himself as he enjoyed pissing Scott off. But now he was next in line to become the new Pharaoh of Egypt. Cartman grinned greedily when he thought about all the power he would wield. He would rule the city of Eypgt with an iron fist. At that exact moment, a servant enters the chamber and formally addresses the Pharaoh.

"Excuse me, Pharaoh. But the merchants have arrived and have come bearing gifts," the servant informed the divine ruler before him.

"Thank you. Kindly show our guests in. I shall receive them in a moment," the Pharaoh rose from his throne. The servant bowed his head in respect before leaving. Now the Pharaoh turned to his younger son. "We will start your training in the morning. You must learn to rule our kingdom with honor, glory and respect."

Cartman said nothing for a moment. Then his frown became serious. "Father, speak the truth to me. You don't trust "him". Is that why you have chosen me?" They both knew who he was referring to.

Somehow the Pharaoh couldn't look Cartman in the eye. "Scott is...a lost soul. He cannot hope to become a suitable Egyptian King. His hate is far too great and will only continue to eat away at his very core. But you Eric...you still have light left within you. Please don't choose darkness as your brother has done."

"What do you take me for?" Cartman said coldly. "I'm not weak. I will become a far more superior leader and rule this city to how I see fit! Soon they'll all be bowing down before me! Scott would be wise to stay out of my way."

The Pharaoh gazed at his selfish and arrogant son sympathetically. "Don't become your own worst enemy, Eric. Rule the kingdom with love and compassion. If you don't, you will only become your brother's shadow. I must leave you now and go greet my guests."

Cartman took this time to exit the chamber just as the merchants were being led inside to pay their respects to his father. He wandered down the temple hallways while lost in thought. What did his father mean? Did he express any doubt that he would become a good ruler? Why compare him to Scott? He was nothing like his older half-brother. A soft mew made Cartman look down and saw his beloved cat, Mr. Kitty rubbing himself around his legs. Cartman bent down to lift the cat into his arms and petted the smooth silky grey fur with a loving smile.

"Well, well...I'll bet you enjoyed that back there. You must be tripping over yourself now that father has made you his successor." There was no mistaking that bitter tone of voice. Scott stood leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed while watching Cartman. "Congratulations. Now you'll get to rule over us all."

"Damn right," Cartman couldn't resist rubbing it in. As usual, Mr. Kitty hissed at Scott whenever he showed up. "Don't take it too personally, Scott. After all, I look every inch the leader than you ever did."

It didn't go unnoticed that Scott and Cartman did not look anything alike at all. Scott had wild fuzzy carrot-orange hair and chillingly-blue eyes and a smarthy freckled face. He was tall and gangly which was perfect for being a sneaky schemer. Cartman had medium-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He was sturdy and possessed much more dashing features. Despite their different appearances, they were both maniputative, cunning and bad-tempered. The brothers eyed each other menacingly.

"This isn't over. I'll never take orders from you. In fact...you might not "live" to become pharaoh," Scott sneered deviously.

Cartman smiles calmly. "I see what you mean. You know Scott, it's a good thing they didn't bring you that Egyptian Boiled Chicken right away. It's probably because they discovered that it was powdered with poison and had to get another one. I wonder who would do that?"

When Cartman turned his back and started to head for his bedchambers, he froze when a sudden dagger came flying by so close to his face that he felt its sharp edge on his cheek. The dagger became embedded into the wall, and Cartman looked back to see Scott's out-stretched hand and his icy blue eyes glinting unpleasantly. Upon seeing Cartman's angry scowl, Scott merely shrugs his shoulders innocently.

"Oops...guess my hand slipped accidentally," Scott said mockingly. "But it might not "be" an accident the next time. My aim is getting better."

Cartman threw his brother one last ugly look before hurrying away with Mr. Kitty still clutched in his arms. He would have to watch out for Scott from now on. If he was to become the King of Egypt, he couldn't let anyone stand in his way. Smiling evilly, Cartman couldn't wait to strike fear in the hearts of his enemies. Scott would be first...and soon everyone will feel his wrath. Nobody defies Prince Eric. Those who did would suffer severe consequences.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know the first thing readers are going to point out is that Cartman doesn't have a dad. But I thought that maybe this story could be an exception. You'll find out about Cartman's mother later in the story. Anyway, I thought it would be nice for a change for Cartman to have a dad. Because in the dream he has in Jewpacabra, I thought it was touching to see the interaction between Cartman and the father he's always wanted. Just thought I'd explain that! Thanks for reading so far! More updates will be forthcoming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So glad I'm getting a lot of hits for this story! I wasn't sure how readers were going to react to it. As promised, here is the latest chapter! Thanks for reading so far!**

* * *

The sun rises on yet another bright day in ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh was in the middle of an important meeting with his high-ranking officials. Discussing the plans to build a tomb fit for a god, so that the Pharaoh could peacefully pass on from this world and into the next. Cartman had been brought along in the hopes of teaching him the ways of a pharaoh. But he sat there bored and tired of listening to the constant prattling on. Once the meeting adjourned, Cartman was more than happy to stretch his arms and let out a lazy yawn.

"Finally! I thought there'd been no end to it. Other people's opinions don't really matter to me. I need a drink." Cartman shouts impatiently over his shoulder. "Fetch me a drink!"

A servant hastily delivers the drink to Cartman who took one sip before spitting it out in disgust. "What the hell is this? It tastes flat and has no ice cubes in it! What shitty service! You better go back and correct this before I break off your wrist! Get this out of my sight!" Cartman throws the drink back at the poor servant who hurries away in terror.

The Pharaoh threw his son a scolding frown. "I wish you wouldn't behave this way. You must learn to respect people, son."

"Nonsense." Cartman said dismissively. "I've yet to meet anyone who deserves my respect. Do I have to sit through any more meetings? I didn't even have lunch yet."

"Fine. I will leave you for now," his father sighed. "But we will speak of this matter later. I must see to other projects that are currently underway. Please try to stay out of trouble, Eric. Someday you must grow up and start taking responsibility around here."

Cartman was glad to finally have some time to himself. Perhaps becoming the new ruler of Egypt wouldn't be as fun as he thought. Rubbing his forehead from the annoyance of it all, Cartman decided to head for the courtyard for some fresh air. While on the way, he couldn't help but think of all the high expectations being thrust on him. His life wasn't about to get any easier. What if he wasn't up to being the pharaoh? What if...he wanted freedom? Cartman steps out into the sunny palace garden.

_Meanwhile_...Outside the Egyptian palace walls, Kyle and Ike were walking back together after a long day's work at the pyramids. Kyle was sore all over and couldn't wait to head home to soak in the tub for a while. But along the way, Kyle kept gazing with genuine interest over at the royal palaces where the nobility and royalty lived out their carefree lives. Despite his grudging feelings, the red-headed Hebrew often wondered what life was like there. The Egyptians sure loved to live like gods.

Suddenly Ike grabbed his brother's hand and pointed at something in excitement. "Look! Isn't that a rhinoceras beetle? It's a big one! I'm going to go catch it! I really want a pet!"

"Oh Ike. Mom will never allow you to keep that beastly insect," Kyle said doubtfully.

Ike shushes for Kyle to be quiet while he carefully began to sneak up behind the big hulking beetle that sat on a acacia tree. But before he could reach out and catch the insect, the beetle lifted its wings and flew through the air. Kyle laughed while watching Ike chase after the bug. The rhinoceras beetle flew through the gateway that led into the palace grounds and Ike immediately stopped giving chase.

"Huh? What's wrong? Aren't you going to go in after it?" Kyle asked. He notices the way his little brother was staring uneasily at the gateway.

"I...I can't go in there. Those are the palace grounds. I...I don't think we're allowed anywhere near there," Ike stuttered. He begins to back away from the gateway at once. "Look, let's just forget it. Maybe I'll find another beetle to catch."

"What do you mean we're not allowed? Do you honestly think those Egyptians can tell us where we can and can't go?" Kyle became affronted. "We have every right! Go ahead, Ike. Just run in there real quick and find the beetle."

Ike doesn't move and continues to look cowardly at the gateway. "Um...well...what if... what if there are guards around? They might not take too kindly to us. The guards think of us as nothing but slaves."

"All right, fine! If you're too scared to do it, then I'll go in and catch your beetle for you. Just wait here and try to stay out of sight." With that, Kyle boldly heads for the gateway. No Egyptian guard was going to intimidate him away.

"No wait! Kyle, come back! Don't go in there! It might be dangerous!" But it was too late. Ike watched helplessly as his big brother went through the gateway and entered the palace grounds.

Kyle had to admit that he was nervous but curious at the same time. This was the first time he'd ever been on the palace grounds and it was a beautiful place. It was way different than living in the shabby neighborhood where the Hebrews resided. But then Kyle saw something that really took his breath away. The rhinoceras beetle had flown over to the most enchanting garden Kyle had ever seen. Quickly forgetting about Ike, Kyle instead found himself exploring what seemed to him like a magical place.

The garden was filled with lush greenery, growing with the most exotic flowers, most of which Kyle had never seen before. Palm trees and sycamore trees provided shade, and upon closer examination, there were also fruit-growing trees. A soft breeze blew through the leaves of the trees and flowers, sending its strong fragrance through the air that Kyle breathed it in deeply. It was such a refreshing and shady little spot. Desert White butterflies fluttered and danced among the flowers, along with many kinds of beetles buzzing around the flowers and shrubs.

Walking further into the garden, Kyle quickly took notice of the pond. Egyptian blue lotuses floated on the surface, and the turquoise waters were so clean that Kyle could see his own reflection staring back at him. This was the most beautiful place Kyle had ever seen. Being here filled him with a feeling of deep peace and freedom. And the longer he stood there, that was when Kyle realized that this all reminded him of something.

"This place...it's just like the one in my story," Kyle whispered in awe. "It's like the beautiful place where people can go to be happy and free. Is it possible? Can a place like this really exist out there?" Kyle was so mesmerized by the little garden, that he didn't realized that he was being secretly watched. Hiding behind the palm trees, a mysterious figure was hiding in the shadows.

Prince Cartman had come out to the garden for some quiet time. He must have fallen alseep beneath the shady palm tree after doing a lot of thinking. But the sound of footsteps had alerted him, and he woke up in time to see someone he never saw before in the garden. How strange... Was that a Hebrew? He never encountered one before although he was well aware of them down by the village. So what was this one doing on their turf?

Cartman was tempted to call out for the guards and have the Hebrew arrested for trespassing. But something stopped him... He was far too curious. The Hebrew had his back to him, therefore Cartman was unable to see his face. Who was he and why was he here? The Hebrew had wild fiery red hair, appeared to be young, and was dressed in working clothes. Once Cartman was sure that the young man was harmless, he decided to approach him. Carefully moving away from his hiding spot, Cartman slowly moved toward the Hebrew who was too distracted admiring the pond.

Cartman clears his throat. "Hello..." he greeted awkwardly.

Without warning, the red-headed Hebrew let out a startled gasp and ran off like a scared animal. "Ey! Come back here! Wait!" Cartman shouted. He tried going after the fleeing man.

The green bandanna wrapped around the Hebrew's red curls of hair suddenly came loose and fell to the ground. The red-headed Hebrew didn't stop to retrieve his fallen bandanna nor did he ever once look back. He escaped through the gateway where Cartman arrived in time to witness him along with a little kid running back toward the city. Who was that man? But the red-headed Hebrew did leave behind one clue.

Cartman went over and picked up the green bandanna that had been left abandoned. He examined it in his hand and could even see strings of red hair still clinging to it. Then he lifted it to his nose and sniffed it; Cartman smirked devilishly to himself, and then his curiosity grew. He did some quick calculations in his mind. That red-headed Hebrew would be back, he was sure of it. And when he did, Cartman wanted to meet him...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and your patience. After a well-deserved break, I've managed to get up the next chapter! It's kinda funny because most Kyman fans thought I was going for the Cinderella approach in the last chapter. To be honest, I hadn't realized it. Anyway, it was amusing to see people point it out. Anyhoo, enjoy the latest chapter. Cartman and Kyle finally meet!**

* * *

Dinner came on time like usual in the grand dining hall. The Pharaoh and his two sons ate second helpings of Egyptian Roasted Chicken &amp; Potatoes and servings of Egyptian Palace Bread for dessert. But this time, Cartman wasn't wolfing down his food like he normally did. He was far too busy thinking about the mysterious Hebrew with the fiery red hair. Every now and then, he would reach into his pocket and pull out the green bandanna and caress it in his fingers. He already had it all planned out.

"_He'll be back...Whoever he is, he'll want to come back for this bandanna he dropped. And when he does, I'm going to catch him_." Cartman thought deviously to himself.

Scott had been watching his younger brother with a shrewd look in his eyes. "You're unusually quiet this afternoon. And you've hardly touched your food, I see."

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about," Cartman said coldly. "Not that you would be." Cartman didn't want to rouse any suspicion. What he was about to do was highly risky. It was important that he didn't get caught.

At the same time, another family was having dinner together. Kyle was helping himself to some more Falafel while trying to act normal. Maybe going onto the palace grounds had been a bad idea after all. He shouldn't have dropped his guard like that because he almost got caught. And to make matters even more problematic, he left behind his favorite green bandanna that his mother had sewed just for him. He shouldn't have left it behind. Ike kept glancing worriedly over at Kyle but said nothing. Kyle finally decided that rather he liked it or not, he had to go back to that garden and look for his green bandanna.

"Listen carefully Ike," Kyle explained. "I need to go back there and find my bandanna. Mom is already getting suspicious, she keeps asking me what happened to it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ike asked. "What if there are guards there this time? Do you think it'll be safe?"

"I'm not sure," Kyle admitted. "I have to go back. If mom or dad asks, tell them I went to go help a neighbor fix their roof. They can't know where I'm really going. I'll be back as quick as I can. Stop worrying Ike, I'll be fine."

The night sky was filled to the brim with stars and a shiny white full-moon. Thanks to the moonlight, Kyle was able to see the path. Somehow he was able to retrace his steps from earlier and found the gateway that led to the palace grounds with no trouble. He hesitated at the gateway and wondered if there really were any Egyptian guards around. If there were, he'd have seen them by now. Kyle decided to peek inside first before entering. The palace garden looked even more beautiful at night, but it appeared deserted. There was no one around. Unbeknowst to Kyle, he failed to notice the shadowy figure cleverly hidden among the shrubs.

Cartman didn't know how long he had to wait here, crouching down in the shubbery and impatiently waiting for a Hebrew who might not show up. In his hand, he still clutched the green bandanna and in his other, he held some tasty Palace Bread he'd been munching on. If it got too late, he would have no choice but to give up and return to his room. Besides, he didn't exactly know why he was so interested in meeting the red-headed man. There was just something about him...

Cartman's heart leaped in excitement when he saw a dark figure slowly walk through the gateway and make its way toward the garden and pond. So he was right... The Hebrew had come back and was most likely looking for the green bandanna he left behind. For some reason, the nightly vistor was being careful to walk in the shadows and not into the bright light of the moon. It only made the Hebrew appear more mysterious. Cartman tried getting a good look at his face but couldn't.

The Hebrew got down on his hands and knees and began to search around the ground, clearly looking for his bandanna. Cartman finally decided to make his move. Only this time, he hoped not to scare the Hebrew off. Keeping a watchful eye on the Hebrew, Cartman moved as silently as he could toward him. The Hebrew didn't notice him right away and was too busy looking. When Cartman got near enough, he made his presence be known again.

"Hello again..." Cartman said. Like reflex, the Hebrew was already on his feet and was sprinting for the gateway.

"No wait! Don't run! I have what you're looking for! It's right here!" Cartman quickly shouted to stop him from running.

To his great surprise, the Hebrew was half-way toward the gate when he did stop. And then he slowly turned to look back at Cartman. His face was still obscured in shadows, but the Hebrew gazed back at Cartman without moving. Good, so he wasn't going to run away. Cartman held out the green bandanna and showed it him. He wanted to lure the Hebrew back and he knew just how to do it.

"You see? It's your bandanna, isn't it? You dropped it when you were in such a hurry to leave," Cartman explained. "Come here and I will give it back to you."

Now Cartman patiently waited with his eyes on the Hebrew and nothing else. The Hebrew hadn't move and continued to look back at Cartman with what seemed to be uncertainty. Cartman was afraid that he would change his mind and exit through the gateway. But he was in for another surprise when the Hebrew hesitated but then slowly began to make his way over toward him. Judging by his manner, the Hebrew didn't trust him at all. When he finally got close enough, Cartman held out the green bandanna to him.

"Go ahead. Take it. It's yours," Cartman cajoled.

Looking up at Cartman momentarily, the Hebrew reached out his hand and their fingers touched. They both felt it at once. An unmistakable and immediate spark. He wasn't the only one...The red-headed Hebrew had felt it too and was backing away from him with his green bandanna clutched tightly in his hand now. The two stared at each other, both feeling unsettled by the physical connection that had unexpectedly ignited between them. When a minute passed, the Hebrew finally spoke.

"Thank you for returning this."

Cartman watched with fascination as the Hebrew took the bandanna, pushed back his wild locks of red hair, and wrapped it around his forehead before tying it in place. The green bandanna matched his emerald eyes. Once he was finished, he stood awkwardly for a moment before turning away and headed back to the gateway. Cartman could still feel the tingles in his arm, could still feel the warmth right down to his very core. He had never felt anything quite like it before. And yet...a lowly Hebrew had brought fire into his heart, and all it took was one touch.

"Come into the light," Cartman called suddenly. "Let me see your face."

Kyle was almost to the gateway when the Egyptian young man called out the command. He turned to look back at the elegantly dressed man and frowned slightly. _Who does he think he is_? Kyle figured him to be one of the Egyptian guards that worked here at the palace. He had on very nice clothes and worn exotic jewelry. Yet Kyle couldn't get a good look at his face. _Does he work here at the palace? Why is he out here in the garden so late? It's as if...he was waiting for me. _

"I said step into the light," he ordered. "I want to see you."

Kyle took offense at this sudden command. "I don't take orders from Egyptians!"

"How dare you! Step into the light or I won't allow you to leave here!" he threatened. "I'll ask you one last time, please step into the light so that I may see your face."

Kyle was about to disobey again but then thought better of it. After all, the Egyptian did say please, so Kyle was willing to let this slide for now. He stepped into the light of the moon and revealed himself. The Egyptian's reaction however wasn't quite what he expected. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to widen when he stared into the bold green eyes of Kyle Broflovski.

Cartman found himself looking at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. His flaming red hair shone in the moonlight, his features were soft and finely shaped, and Cartman drank in the sight of the Hebrew's slender and lithe body. For the first time in his life, Cartman felt desire, followed by an stirring in his groin. And then he knew...he wanted this fiery red-headed Hebrew all for himself. What a lovely prize he had found here. Cartman smirks greedily and took a few steps toward the Hebrew.

"Come with me," Cartman whispers seductively. "I want you to share my bed. Become my lover..."

Unfortunately the Hebrew threw him a look of utter disgust. Before Cartman could stop him, the Hebrew ran off and left through the gateway. And just like that...he was gone. But Cartman didn't stop smirking evilly. This time he wouldn't let the red-headed Hebrew to elude him. He would find him...he would search the whole city if he had to. Nothing was going to stop him from taking what he wanted. Prince Cartman of Egypt was not one to be denied his pleasures. Nobody crosses him and gets away with it.

"_I'll find you...Whoever you are, I will find you. And when I do, I'll show you real slavery_." On that very night, a dark obsession was born.


	6. Chapter 6

Under the unforgiving rays of the scorching hot sun, the Hebrews were put under the most harsh and cruel labor. Egyptian taskmasters armed with their whips would beat and flog any Hebrew who dared to slack off. Their ruthless behavior never ceased to sicken Kyle who always grew angry each time he saw it happen. Every day it was the same. They would come barging into their houses in the morning and force his entire family out into the fields to slave the day away. Kyle still dreamed of living a free life without fear and tyranny.

Kyle and Ike were pushing a large cart filled with tools and supplies after working hard in the fields with their father. Now they had gone into the city with the intent to shop for food and spices. However Kyle had a lot on his mind that day. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. He had haunting dreams about the man with chocolate-brown eyes and the wicked smile. Although the Egyptian actually had the nerve to proposition him like that.

"_Who does he think he is? Did he think I was some kind of horny dog? Talk about the most disrespectful thing ever! And I never found out who he was_." Kyle thought irritably.

Ike watched his big brother curiously and noticed Kyle's troubled expression. He was so relieved that Kyle had returned safely last night and had even managed to find his green bandanna. But Kyle had never spoke of what happened in the palace garden. He had been quiet all day and didn't say much. Ike hoped that everything was okay. He wouldn't want his big brother to be in any kind of big trouble. But still, Ike wished that Kyle would say something. He was dying to know what was bothering him.

Instead the two brothers approached the food markets and proceeded to buy vegetables, fruits and spices. Kyle was picking out apples, pomergranates, figs, apricots, and placing them in his basket to take back home. While he was busily choosing fruits, there came a sudden commotion from somewhere not too far off. Kyle and Ike looked up in time to see people gathering around for something. His curiosity piqued already, Ike also hurries to join the crowd to see what was going on while Kyle reluctantly follows.

"I don't believe it! It's the Pharaoh! He must be out on his regular rounds," Ike said. He stands on tiptoe to get a better look over the crowd of people. "He must be on his way to see his tomb being built. They say he's getting old and won't live for long."

Kyle was able to through the crowd, and sure enough, it was none other than the King of Egypt. With his gleaming headdress and his long staff in hand, the Pharaoh was walking regally on a carefully chosen path. Walking by his side were the Egyptian royal guards. But that's not all Kyle saw... Two young men dressed in royal clothing were also walking with the Pharaoh as well. One of them had medium-brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and a familiar smirk. It was him...The very same man he'd seen last night in the palace garden. What was he doing with the Pharaoh? Kyle frowns angrily when he remembered that brainless, boorish, brute trying to order him around.

Then Ike pointed over and became excited. "Wow! The Pharaoh has brought his sons with him too. That's rare. They're the Princes of Egypt!"

The basket of fruits slipped from Kyle's hands and fell to the ground. Kyle was shocked to the core when he finally learned the true identity of that bossy Egyptian. "The Prince of Egypt? He's the prince of Egypt!? Are you sure, Ike?"

"Yes. That's his youngest son. He's next in line to become the new pharaoh." Ike leaned over to whisper conspirtorially to Kyle. "The one with carrot-orange hair is the older son. They say he was passed over for his more smarter and competent brother. I don't like the looks of him."

But Kyle wasn't looking at the older brother. He only had eyes for the devilish young man whose touch had made him weak in the knees. As if sensing his presence...those chocolate eyes looked over and met Kyle's emerald ones. He grinned upon recognizing the red-headed Hebrew. Kyle knew perfectly well what that expression on his face meant. _I finally found you_. Kyle stared determinedly back into the prince's eyes; never once did he look away or so much as blink.

"_I don't believe it. I've been talking with the Prince of Egypt in the palace garden. He could have had me arrested by the guards. But why didn't he? What's his game? What is he really after_?" These puzzling thoughts ran through Kyle's mind.

Ike noticed that his big brother had locked eyes with the young prince of Egypt. He tugged on Kyle's sleeve to get his attention. "What's wrong? Is something the matter? Kyle, are you feeling alright?"

Kyle forced himself to look away and tried to make his voice sound normal. "I'm fine. Come on, Ike. Let's hurry home now." Kyle grabbed Ike's hand and hurried away. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the prince as possible.

Later in the afternoon, Cartman was able to sneak away from his father and brother on the first chance he got. Once he was sure he wouldn't be missed, Cartman was free to search the city for the object of his desire. The fiery red-headed Hebrew who got away. When his father wanted to go on his regular walks, Cartman jumped at the opportunity to come along and find the Hebrew who had been paying visits in his garden. Now he'd found him at last and would waste no time locating him. And this time, Cartman wouldn't let him get away.

As Cartman walked through the crowds of people shopping in the food markets, his eyes carefully roamed around, looking for the young man with wild red hair. The Hebrew had been rude and had even disobeyed his commands. Nobody ever stood up to him like that before. He was the Prince of Egypt; people had learned to fear his rage and retribution. But not the red-headed Hebrew who had challenged Cartman. He had not given in to intimidation or fear. Instead the Hebrew had shown stubbornness and pride when facing him... Cartman had come to admire that, and as a result, his obsession grew.

Kyle was unloading baskets of food, spices, and supplies off the wagon. Once they got it all gathered in storage, Kyle was taking the wagon out back to put it away in the shed. He couldn't stop thinking about what he discovered earlier. He had just crossed paths with the Prince of Egypt and didn't even know it. It all seemed like an exciting adventure. One that Kyle wouldn't mind having again. After finishing last minute chores, Kyle was about to head into the house, but a big hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him around the shed and out of sight. Struggling against the powerful arms holding onto him, Kyle looked up at the face of his captor. It was the Prince of Egypt.

"What? You again?!" Kyle cried out in surprise. The prince released him, and Kyle stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"It hasn't been easy. But thanks to the information I got from the taskmasters, I found out where you lived," the Egyptian Prince explained. He studied the red-headed Hebrew up and down and grinned slyly. "It is nice to see you again."

Kyle felt puzzled by this latest encounter. "I don't get it. How come you never told me who you were before? I didn't know you were the Prince of Egypt."

"I am Prince Eric Theodore Cartman," he introduced himself. With that, he held out his hand to Kyle. But Kyle looked at his ring-studded hand and did nothing. "Well? Aren't you going to kiss the royal hand?" Cartman asked.

"No." Kyle flatly refused. "I don't bow down before anyone. Even if it is the Prince of Egypt."

Cartman's smirk widens. "Who are you? What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Kyle Broflovski."

"Kahl...," Cartman purred his name. "I like it. I'll be sure to remember that."

Kyle couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the Prince of Egypt of all people. Cartman no longer wore his royal headdress, but his medium-brown hair shimmered in the bright sun. His jewelry glittered brilliantly, and he was dressed in the finest and wealthest clothes. He possessed a stout yet muscular physique. Kyle suddenly realized that Prince Cartman was a sinfully handsome man. Despite his suspicions, Kyle found himself becoming strangely attracted to the Egyptian Prince.

"Why are you here?" Kyle asked him. "Is this about last night? I'm sorry for trespassing in your garden. It won't happen again, okay?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm not angry. In fact...," Cartman placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder and leant in to whisper. "You can come visit me any time you want in my palace garden. You'll have my permission; I won't allow the guards to give you any trouble."

Kyle pushed the hand on his shoulder away and continued to eye Cartman with misgivings. "I don't understand you. Why would you want to see me again? Egyptians are unforgivable for enslaving my people and treating us like slaves! I want nothing to do with you! You're nothing but a tyrannical monster!"

Cartman grabbed the red-headed Hebrew by the collar of his shirt and slammed him forcefully against the wall while using his big body to trap him there. Kyle barely had time to struggle because he was staring into those cold unflinching chocolate-brown eyes. The two glared hatefully at each other for minutes before Cartman smiled unpleasantly. Kyle could see it in his expression; Cartman enjoyed being in control and didn't take too kindly to anyone who dared to put up a resistance. Kyle refused to show weakness and instead stared back bravely.

"I should have your tongue cut out for that," Cartman said maliciously. "Nobody has ever spoken to me with such insolence before. You're too wild for you own good and must be tamed."

Kyle shuddered uncontrollably when Cartman pressed his lips to his ear and whispered softly. "You need lessons in obediance. I should take you here and now. Become mine and I'll make you respect ma' authoritah. I will break you and once I do...You'll worship me as your god."

Cartman hoped to put fear in the misbehaving Hebrew. But he couldn't resist burying his nose in the curly red hair and sniffing its fragrance, while his fingers itched to play with the wild locks. Kyle stood perfectly still and was fully aware of the prince's face so close to him that he could feel his warm breath on his neck. He felt the muscles in Cartman's barrel-chest pressed up against his own. The feel of his bronzed flesh seemed to burn him on impact. This was passion at its most dangerous. And then at last, Cartman stared into those green eyes and wanted to get lost in them forever. He was surprised at how calm Kyle was being; allowing this closeness between them. This Hebrew wasn't afraid of him at all.

"I've never met anyone like you before," Cartman confessed.

Kyle could hear the beat of his own pounding heart when he heard the Prince of Egypt pay him a compliment. No one has ever said that to him. Everyone always looked down upon him and disapproved of his headstrong ways. But Cartman was gazing at him admiringly and appeared impressed that anyone could have the courage to stand up to him. Cartman's thumb caressed Kyle's bottom lip, then he leaned in for a kiss. In a moment of panic, Kyle automatically brought his hand up and slapped Cartman in the face to stop him. Cartman immediately backed away while rubbing the soreness in his cheek. He was scowling in outrage at Kyle, but before he could say anything angry, a female voice called out.

"Kyle! Are you almost done with your chores? Time to come in! It's lunch time!" Kyle heard his mother calling for him. Now he looked worriedly over at Cartman and wondered what was going to happen now.

But Cartman merely smiled understandably. "Go ahead, Kahl. Go home to your family and have lunch. Run along, little firefly."

Once Kyle was sure it was safe to turn his back on him, he turned away and started to head in the direction towards home. Cartman watched him leave. "Come visit me in my garden, Kahl. I'll be waiting for you..."

An enticing invitation. Kyle wasn't sure what he should do. Common sense told him that he shouldn't be getting involved with the young Egyptian Prince. Cartman was a dangerous man and yet that was what attracted Kyle to him. No... It would be strictly forbidden to have any kind of relationship with the prince of Egypt. For his own safety, Kyle should keep his distance. But the memories of feeling Cartman's big body pressed so closely with his own continued to inspire lustful fantasies. Soon Kyle was daydreaming about the devil-may-care Prince Cartman for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this took longer to update. I was taking a little break and trying to create new chapters for the story. Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten! Anyway, here's a new chapter to enjoy for now.**

* * *

For the last two days, Kyle couldn't stop thinking about the Egyptian prince's invitation. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget Cartman. He knew it was crazy; knew that he should stay away from the Prince of Egypt. But then Kyle would close his eyes and remember how it felt to be in Cartman's arms and feel his big hands touching him. There was no denying it. He was attracted to Cartman and he wanted to see him again. After giving it much thought, Kyle finally decided to take the prince up on his offer. He would go back to see him. That night when his family went to bed, Kyle sneaked out of the house. Now he began to make his way toward the dark palace where Cartman lived.

It was a beautiful night with the dark indigo-blue sky dotted with stars. Like he did every night, Cartman went out to the palace garden in the hopes that the red-headed Hebrew would come to him. His mind had been consumed with thoughts of Kyle. He'd been so distracted lately that his father had grown concerned for him while Scott had been suspicious of his strange behavior. But every night like clockwork, Cartman went out to the garden and waited for Kyle... With Mr. Kitty curled up in his lap, he looked up at the stars and gave a defeated sigh.

"_He's not coming_," thought Cartman sadly.

Cartman picked up his cat and thought about returning to his bedroom. He had tooken five steps when a sudden noise made him stop and look back. Staring closely, he noticed that someone was lurking around the gateway. A shadowy figure was peeking out at him from the doorway. Cartman immediately recoginized who it was and chuckled to himself in amusement. Then he said loudly for his nightly visitor to hear him.

"It's alright, Kahl. You can come on in. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Kyle stepped away from the gateway and slowly entered the palace garden. Cartman greeted him with his regular smirk and gestured for him to come closer. "Don't be shy, Kahl. Won't you come join me?"

"It depends. Are you going to ask me to come to bed with you again?" Kyle said sardonically while crossing his arms over his chest.

Cartman's eyes glinted wickedly. "I won't. But you know, it's still an option... In case you're interested." Kyle turned to leave. "No wait! I was just kidding! Please stay. I only want to talk with you."

Kyle considered him for a moment, then decided to stay. In no time at all, Kyle found himself sitting beside Cartman among the beautiful flowery shrubs. It was awkward between them at first, but it wasn't long before the two of them eventually started to have a conversation. They talked about everything with each other, their family, their hobbies, their favorite foods. Kyle and Cartman grew comfortable in each other's presence that their differences were quickly forgotten about. Underneath a starry night sky, Cartman found himself severely impressed by Kyle's intellect and strong character.

"You're unlike anyone I've ever met," Cartman remarked. "I want to give you a gift," Cartman whispered softly into his ear. "Close your eyes."

Kyle studied Cartman warily at first and wondered if he could trust him. Then Kyle closed his eyes while feeling his heart race with excitment. He hoped the prince of Egypt wasn't about to pull some prank on him. Kyle felt something being looped around his neck, and he could have sworn he smelled the intoxicating scent of Cartman being so close. It brought shivers throughout his entire body, but Kyle firmly kept his eyes closed.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now, Kahl."

When Kyle opened his eyes, he quickly saw that he was wearing the most beautiful piece of jewelry he'd ever seen. A golden necklace with an insect ornament attached to it. Kyle took the insect pendant and examined it closely before he realized it looked like a beetle. Now he looked up to see Cartman smiling at him in the most tender way. It was the first time he'd ever saw Cartman smile like that. Suddenly he no longer looked so evil and dangerous. Kyle had never saw this side to him before and he was intrigued.

"This is very beautiful, Cartman," Kyle said, admiring the necklace. "But I can't accept it. It's too nice."

"Nonsense. You should keep it. In fact...," Cartman placed an arm around Kyle's shoulders and brought him closer so that their bodies touched. "Let me tell you an old story that was told to me when I was a boy."

Cartman took the beetle ornament and held it up for it to sparkle along with the stars. "This is called a scarab beetle. The scarab has an important meaning for us Egyptians. It's believed that when newborn scarabs emerge from the dung, the adult beetles spend most of their lives rolling the feces in order to feed their offspring. Until one day, the scarab becomes aware of a pair of wings which had always been there, and they courageously fly away to explore life outside the dung."

Kyle was enthralled by the story. "Wow. That's fascinating. I like it." Kyle took the necklace and slipped it underneath his shirt. He was silent for a moment, and then he looked up at Cartman with a warm smile. "You know, I'm quite the good storyteller myself. Would you like to hear one of my stories?"

There Kyle shared his story about the promised land with Cartman. He loved telling his stories despite his father always trying to discourage him. But he liked to tell them anyway. It made him feel free and it gave him hope. And being here in the his lovely palace garden made Kyle feel like he could be himself without ridicule.

"It's a beautiful land," Kyle was saying. "It's a place where people can be happy and live in harmony. Someday the Hebrews will get to live there. My people will finally have a home where we can be safe and practice our religion in peace. I know in my heart that the promised land does exist and is out there somewhere."

When Kyle finished the story, he noticed Cartman was frowning skeptically at him. "Hmmm. It's interesting but there are a lot of flaws to your story."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kyle said sharply.

"Well it's just that the Hebrews can't go to the promised land," Cartman pointed out. Then he smiles arrogantly. "The Hebrews can never leave. They belong here in Egypt. They'd never be allowed to leave."

Kyle scowled heavily and became offended. "I beg your pardon? My people can't stay slaves here forever! One day, we will break away and live..."

"It will never happen. My father will never let the Hebrews go." Then Cartman's smirk turned devious. "And when he passes on from this world, I will take his place. I will become the new Pharoah and then I will have the power to rule. I'll be able to have anything I want."

Cartman's eyes wandered down to admire the lean chest peeking out from Kyle's collar and felt a shuddering arousal that threatened to spiral out of control. He wondered how it would feel to wrap those muscular legs around his waist, to feel his warm skin against his... Cartman had lovers in the past, but none of them had ever brought out this wild lust in him like Kyle did. He didn't just want to dominate this fiery red-head, he wanted to keep him all to himself. Unfortunately, his fantasies came to an end when he saw that Kyle was glaring at him in utter disgust.

"You're heartless bastard! I can't believe I thought you were different. But you're just as condescending like all the other Egyptians! I've had enough of this, I'm out of here! I don't want to see you anymore." With that, Kyle had already risen to his feet and was angrily marching himself toward the gateway and disappearing beyond it.

The second Kyle left, Cartman immediately regretted his earlier bluntness. Kyle had been insulted, but he also saw the hurt in those emerald-green eyes. Cartman cursed himself for ruining the moment and chasing Kyle away with his selfish ways. Now Cartman decided that he had no other choice but to head back inside for the night. But he vowed to himself that he would make it right. He didn't want to lose Kyle. Starting tomorrow, he would seek out Kyle and make amends.


	8. Chapter 8

It was another grueling day in the fields, with the bright yellow sun beaming in a clear cloudless blue sky. Kyle was helping his father make bricks today, not an easy job, especially on a hot day. But Kyle couldn't concentrate on his work because he was too busy thinking about what happened last night. As angry as he was at Cartman, it also sadden him to know that the Prince of Egypt had absolutely no sympathy. Just when he started to like Cartman, the fatass had to go and belittle him like that. It was obvious that Cartman had no respect. To him, Kyle was just a Hebrew slave. Kyle was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was slacking off. And it earned the ire of the cruel taskmaster nearby.

"Hey you! Get on with your work!" The taskmasker demanded.

Kyle flashed the Egyptian man an icy glare. He hadn't moved a muscle and continued to stare in defiance. This quickly grabs Gerald's attention who saw the way his son was behaving. "Kyle...Go back to work," he pleaded. "Please do as I say."

"Are you still standing there? Get back to work!" The taskmaster raised his whip threatingly.

Kyle looked him right in the eye and didn't flinch even an inch. "I won't go back to work just because you tell me to," Kyle said boldly.

What came next was utterly brutal. But the whole time that the taskmaster whipped, flogged and beat him, Kyle never once cried out or showed pain. Feeling the whip lash at his skin, Kyle gritted his teeth and was determined not to show weakness. During the whole beating, he lifted his head up to see his father watching helplessly. But the worst part was seeing the pity in his father's eyes. The disappointment on his father's face was punishment enough.

Later on, Kyle was limping through the village with bruises and cuts. He stared straight ahead while rubbing his sore black eye while trying to ignore the disapproving stares he was receiving from the other neighbors. Everyone thought him foolish for standing up to the taskmasters. They were all convinced that he would bring down the wrath of the pharaoh on all of them. So poor Kyle was shunned and made out to be an outcast by his own people. Nobody cared about him at all. And this made Kyle feel more lonely than ever.

"_They treat me like a ticking time bomb. I'm the only one who has any courage and yet they scorn me for it. Can it really be that they're jealous of my strength_?" Kyle wondered to himself.

Suddenly someone big stepped directly into his path that Kyle nearly almost bumped into him. But then he saw who it was and took a big step back at once. Prince Cartman greeted him with his wicked smile and gleaming chocolate-brown eyes. The guy had some nerve to corner him like this. After what had happened between them last night, Kyle didn't think he'd ever see the Prince of Egypt again. But then...Cartman didn't like being told no. And now here he was, gazing at Kyle with desire glowering in his eyes.

"Hello Kahl..."

"You don't give up, do you?" Kyle said in exasperation. "What do you think you're doing here? I told you that I didn't want to see you anymore."

Cartman took a step closer without ever taking his eyes off the red-headed Hebrew. "I decided to visit you instead. You never said "I" couldn't come see you anymore." He chuckled at his own cleverness.

Kyle was too weary to argue with him. He struggled to stand because his bruises were hurting him so badly. But when Cartman saw him wince in pain, that was when his expression changed to one of concern. Cartman quickly noticed the bruises all over Kyle's body, and even the black eye. Not only that, but his reddish-brown clothes looked ripped and tattered in some spots. From what he could see, Kyle looked completely torn apart.

"Where did you get those bruises?" Cartman asked gently.

"What's it to you?" Kyle snapped. But it came as a great shock that Cartman would ask him that question. Why would the Prince of Egypt care about his well-being?

"I just asked you a question! I order you to give me an answer, slave!" Cartman said, his patience growing thin. "Are you listening to me, Kahl! Kahl?" But Kyle never got a chance to answer him.

It happened without warning. The pain was so overwhelming that Kyle finally succumbed. He felt his legs give way and his whole body collapse from the injuries and exhaustion. And then he felt two powerful arms reach out and catch him before he fell to the ground. Kyle was swept into a warm embrace, and that was the last thing he remembered before passing out. Cartman held the red-headed Hebrew protectively in his arms and looked down at his sleeping face.

_He's so beautiful_, Cartman thought whenever he laid eyes on Kyle. The pain must have been agonizing for him. It was truly amazing that Kyle had been able to walk after taking a beating like that. No doubt this was the taskmaster's doing. Most Hebrews around here preferred to avoid trouble and follow their curfews without question or opposition. But not Kyle... Kyle was independant, brave and spirited. Cartman was severely impressed by the fiery red-head. Grinning wryly to himself, Cartman lifted Kyle into his arms with tender care and started to carry him away. Kyle was too weak and vulnerable to put up a fight and he would take full advantage of it. Cartman decided to take him where the two of them could be alone. And he knew the perfect place...

Kyle didn't know how long he was out, but when he slowly fluttered his eyes open, the first thing he felt was intense pain throughout his body. It took him seconds to realize that he was laying underneath a tree; the shade felt cool and relaxing. And that wasn't all Kyle saw... From here, he had spectacular view of the Nile river, sparkling beneath the shining sun. There were a few boats of Egyptians fishing in the distance. Kyle was too busy staring out at the beautiful river that he didn't realize that he wasn't alone.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Kyle turned sharply to see Cartman sitting cross-legged on a rock, also taking in the breath-taking view of the Nile river. Funny how he didn't notice him there. The Prince of Egypt had removed his royal headdress with his soft medium-brown hair now shimmering in the hot sun. He looked so casual, sitting there without a care in the world, his bronzed-tan skin, robust muscles, his powerful barrel-chest... He was handsome in a darkly charismatic way. Cartman looked over and caught Kyle quickly looking away from him while blushing embarrassingly. Cartman smiled amusingly; Kyle was so cute.

"Did you bring me here?" Kyle asked him.

"Yeah. You were in real bad shape back there. I brought you to my favorite shady little spot." Suddenly Cartman got off the rock and slowly began to approach Kyle. "But I want to help you. If you'd like, I can give you a massage. It would soothe your sore muscles and make the bruises go away faster."

At this, Kyle was already sitting up in alarm. "What? No way! I don't want your help. I can just walk home." But he was in so much pain, Kyle slumped back down painfully. He could barely move. Cartman knelt down beside him and placed his big hands on Kyle's shoulders to hold him down.

"Don't move," Cartman chastised him. "Let me help you. I can make the pain go away. I need to massage the muscles and you'll be able to move better. Will you let me do this for you?"

"No!" Kyle glared hatefully up into his face. "I don't want anything from you. Now let me go or I'll kick your ass! I mean it! Let me up!"

Cartman used his bulky body to pin Kyle down. Then he smirked mockingly at the miffed look Kyle shot him. "You don't trust me, do you?" he teased.

"I don't trust any Egyptian!" Kyle said coldly. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just go away? What do you really want with me?"

Cartman stopped smirking and gazed thoughtfully into Kyle's blazing green eyes. His hand reached out to caress Kyle's cheek; then he stared down at those lush lips that he fantasized kissing over and over. He'd never been this close to Kyle before, and to his greatest delight...Kyle put up no resistance to him. Cartman was free to stroke the red curls of hair to feel their silkiness. Next Cartman examined those ugly bruises before looking up at Kyle for his consent. Kyle nodded his permission while feeling completely hynotized by the prince.

Once he was sure Kyle was willing, Cartman went to work his magic. Taking Kyle's hand into his, he began gently massaging the creamy skin. Kyle closed his eyes while feeling blessed relief for his aching limbs. Cartman first did his left arm, then moved on to his right arm, carefully using his fingers to stroke life back into his skin. Kyle shuddered in response to Cartman's strong hands rubbing his sore shoulders. Cartman felt the Hebrew's whole body tighten and then relax as he brought warmth to his very flesh.

Kyle opened his eyes to see how engrossed Cartman was in his task. His hands seemed to know exactly where to touch him and how to please. Kyle could imagine those hands touching him in other places, caressing his naked body, bringing him endless pleasures. Cartman didn't just massage his body, but treated it with kindness and respect. Nobody has ever done that for him before... Now Cartman lifted Kyle's foot, removed his sandal, and went to work on massaging his toes. Kyle letted out a sigh of contentment as Cartman's hand eased away the pain. It truly felt invigorating.

When the massage was finished, Cartman decided to keep Kyle company while the red-headed Hebrew waited to recover fully from his injuries. Before they realized it, they were back to talking to each other. And soon the two were telling each other their most personal feelings, their opinions, and revealing secrets they've never shared with anyone before. While enjoying the lovely sunset near the Nile River, the sky was painted a dark shade of orange with rolling purple-colored clouds. Cartman and Kyle grew closer than ever...

"Thank you for the massage," Kyle said appreciatively, smiling for the first time. "Why would you do that for me? I'm just a Hebrew like any other. Why do I fascinate you so?"

"Because I've never met someone like you before," Cartman admitted. "The truth is... I have no friends. Living in the royal palace, I only have the servants and nobles for company. And then there's my evil psychotic brother who's always trying to plot my murder."

Kyle became horrified. Cartman sounded so nonchalant about it, but Kyle couldn't believe that anyone would want the Prince of Egypt dead. "Why would he want you dead?" he asked uneasily.

"It's because he really wants to become the new pharaoh. But father won't let him. He feels that Scott would make for an incompetent ruler. So he has chosen me as his successor instead," Cartman said matter-of-factly.

It made sense. But while sitting with Cartman, he still had more questions. "I don't get it. You're the Pharaoh's younger son. Why would he choose you? I always thought the older brother would be the next one in line to rule."

Cartman nodded and then sighed. "Yes, you're right. But the truth is...Scott is one evil son of a bitch. He's jealous of me, always has been. Ever since we were kids, we were fighting for ownership of everything. We were competitive in everything we did. And I was the one who always came out on top. It drives Scott crazy, he can't stand that I'm so much better than him."

Kyle couldn't believe that Cartman's brother could hate him enough to want him dead. Good thing that he and Ike got along okay as brothers. "I see. I'll bet you can't wait to rule Egypt," Kyle said bitterly.

There was a moment of silence, and then Cartman leaned over to whisper into Kyle's ear. "Want to know a secret?" Kyle trembled at the brush of his soft lips but nodded. "I don't want to give up my freedom. Becoming the pharaoh means more responsibilites and making sacrifices for others, it's not what I want."

"What are you talking about? How could you not want to become pharaoh?" Kyle said incrediously.

"I want to be free...," Cartman frowns. "But sadly...I must become the pharaoh whether I like it or not. Father will never allow Scott to rule. Therefore it's been put on my shoulders. I am the one who needs to take responsibility. I'll become a powerful ruler, it's what our kingdom needs."

He certainly didn't sound happy about it. Kyle's heart went out to him. It sucks to have family obligations. Kyle's own parents were already talking about playing matchmaker and wanting their oldest son to marry a Hebrew woman and breed children. It's not easy trying to be what your family expects you to be. Nevertheless, he was touched that Cartman had been honest with him. He reached out for Cartman's hand and covered it with his own. Cartman gazed at the playful smile Kyle was giving him, and it brought a warm fuzzy emotion in his heart.

"So what about you, Kahl? What's your family like?" Cartman asked.

"My family loves me. We all look out for each other. But they...," Kyle trailed off hesitantly. With Cartman listening, Kyle decided on the truth. "My parents don't often approve of me. They especially don't like it when I stand up to the taskmasters. And on top of that, they don't like it when I tell my little brother stories about the promised land. They think it's all nonsense. Sometimes I get the feeling that mom and dad would rather have a well-behaved, obediant son who does what he's told. But I...I could never be that son."

"Sounds tough," Cartman agreed understandably. "However I'd rather have the strong-willed, tough son who's not afraid of anyone." Cartman squeezed Kyle's hand comfortingly. "Don't be ashamed of you who are, Kahl. Hell, you've even had the courage to stand up to the Prince of Egypt himself. Not too many people can do that."

Cartman scooted closer to Kyle until their shoulders were touching. Kyle saw Cartman eying him with newfound respect shining in those chocolate eyes. And just like that, Kyle finally understood. The young Prince of Egypt was looking for a friend. And he had found a kindred spirit in the feisty red-headed Kyle Broflovski whose passion and stubbornness was matched only by that of Eric Cartman. For the first time ever, Kyle could be himself without scrutiny.

"You've done so much for me. I just wish I could do something for you in return," Kyle said.

"There is something...," Cartman took both Kyle's hands into his own and held onto them hopefully. "Come visit me at my palace tomorrow. Let me show you the treasures of Egypt. I know you'll love it."

"What? Cartman, I can't do that. It wouldn't be allowed."

"Huh? Why not?" Cartman argued. "What's wrong with us spending time together? I'm the prince and you'll be there on my invitation. Nobody can hurt you as long as you're with me!"

But Kyle smiled weakly and shook his head. "You don't get it. I wish we could be together. But we can't. Our families would never let us. You have obligations and so do I."

"Screw family duties!" Cartman said sourly. "Kahl, I'm begging you. Please come see me. There's nothing wrong with us hanging out. No harm will come to you, I swear it."

Despite Cartman's pleads, Kyle continued to feel torn and unsure. When he didn't say anything, Cartman's expression turned dark. "You don't trust me, do you Kahl?" It wasn't a question, more like a challenge. Cartman watched Kyle carefully for his reaction.

"I...I don't know," Kyle said honestly. "I do want to see you again." Then he gave a sigh and decided that it wouldn't hurt to throw caution to the winds just this once. "Very well. I'll come visit you at the palace tomorrow."

Cartman was so overjoyed that he pulled Kyle in for a surprise hug. It took Kyle's breath away to feel himself being embraced in such a loving manner. He could feel his own heart beating excitedly inside his chest while being overcome with tender emotions. Eric Cartman was said to be a heartless, selfish prince with no regard for anyone. And yet...being here with Kyle had changed him. It felt so right and so natural. Kyle wrapped his arms around Cartman and returned the embrace. The little Hebrew seemed to fit perfectly in his arms...as if he was meant to be held by Cartman.

"Come meet me at the palace garden whenever you get a chance," Cartman told him. "I'll be waiting for you, Kahl."

Soon night-time was upon them, and the two had to part ways and go back to their respective worlds. As Kyle was heading for home, he hoped that he wasn't making a mistake. Thanks to Cartman, he was feeling better and his bruises didn't hurt so badly anymore. But he was a prince of royalty, and he was only a lowly Hebrew. They were suppose to hate each other and yet... he could no longer bring himself to see Cartman as his enemy. He was becoming more than that... Cartman was his friend now.

"_Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he's not like the others. I can't wait to see him again_." Kyle thought happily.

Little did Kyle know, he would learn something terrible tomorrow at the royal palace. Something so atrocious that it would tear him and Cartman apart and destroy the growing bond between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is going to be one heavy chapter. Readers are going to be in for a big surprise and I can already picture the reviews coming in. I won't say more here, just read this latest chapter and give me your kindest opinion. Remember, the movie Prince of Egypt inspired me to do this Kyman story. But it's not entirely the same so there will be similiars and differences. The story will not be as predictable as it seems.**

* * *

Kyle woke up bright and early the next day with a feeling of great anticipation. Today he would finally get the chance to see the indoors of the royal palace. Most of all, he couldn't wait to see Cartman. He had had reservations about the Prince of Egypt at first, but in the end decided to give it a chance. Maybe they would end up as good friends after all... It put Kyle in such a good mood that his mother took notice of his light-hearted behavior when she cooked him breakfast.

"You're in an awfully good mood, bubbe," said Sheila. "What are you up to today?"

"Oh not much," Kyle replied shortly. "I'm just heading out."

"Really now? Where are you heading out?"

"To the usual spots where I hang out. I won't be back until later." It may not sound like a good excuse, but Kyle didn't like lying. But he couldn't let his parents know where he was going.

"Now Kyle, you've never been a very good liar. I know what you're really up to," Sheila said so unexpectedly that it caused Kyle to look up at her nervously. "You're going out to meet someone, aren't you? Is it a girl? Are you seeing someone?"

"Uhhh...I am seeing someone. But it's no big deal," Kyle said while unable to meet his mother's curious eyes. "So I'll be going now. Thanks for breakfast, mom."

Kyle was able to leave his home without any further questions. But he still felt bad about having to lie. But on the other hand, he couldn't tell his mother the truth either. That he was attracted to a man, and it was the Prince of Egypt of all people. Oh well, he could feel guilty about it later. Right now he began to make his way toward the palace where Cartman lived. He met Cartman by the gateway like he promised, and like always his heart did a flip inside his chest whenever in the presence of the wickedly handsome prince.

"Glad you could make it, Kahl. I was afraid you might not come," Cartman said with a lopsided grin. He offered his hand and Kyle took it. There Cartman led Kyle toward the royal palace.

Kyle gazed up at the grand building and somehow felt intimidated at the sight of it. "Cartman, I'm not sure this is such a good idea. I'll never be welcomed here. Won't you father disapprove of you inviting someone like me here?"

"Relax, Kahl. My father has gone off to the temple to pay tribute to the chief god, Amen-Re. He won't be back until much later. We'll have the whole place to ourselves. So come on in and enjoy yourself," Cartman reassured.

At long last, Kyle entered through the great gate and was treated to a breath-taking view of inside the palace. Bright rays of sunlight poured through the open windows, painting the whole place a lovely shade of pure gold. Egyptian tapestries hung in an elegant fashion among the walls, depicting pharaohs, animals, and gods. Looking further on, there were more extraordinary treasures and gifts on display. Cartman guided Kyle around and showed him the expertly crafted statues while telling him about them.

"This here is called "Anubis." He was known as the Protector of the dead and embalming." Kyle studied the statue interestedly while Cartman watched him. "One of his prominent roles was a god who ushered souls into the afterlife."

"This is called the "Eye of Horus." An ancient Egyptian symbol of protection, royal power and good health. The eye is personified in the goddess Wadjet." Cartman allowed Kyle to admire the exquisite artwork.

During this time, the two men looked down and realized that they were still holding hands. Cartman smiled mischievously, his white teeth flashing, making him more alluring and seductive than ever. Kyle once sworn to himself that he would never let anyone rule over him...only to now find himself in danger of surrendering to the one person who had the power to enslave him. Yet Kyle felt drawn to Cartman, despite his better judgement. Kyle reached up to gently stroke Cartman's cheek and watched as he blushed a deep shade of red. Kyle grinned devilishly up at the Egyptian prince's reaction.

However Cartman was not one to be outdone. He brought Kyle's hand up to his mouth and softly kissed the knuckles. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, but smiled indulgently. "Yes, I would love to."

Cartman decided to have lunch in his own bedroom where he and Kyle could have some privacy. Kyle recognized Mr. Kitty snoozing on the bed, but his yellow cat-eyes looked over eagerly at the smell of food. Cartman had ordered the servants to bring them delectable dishes of Egyptian Tomato Salad and wanted to share the finest wine they owned. Kyle was intrigued with the food, and he never had wine before. But what kept irritating him was seeing the way Cartman treated his servants. He was harsh, demanding and highly rude. Kyle's eyes narrowed while watching Cartman's offensive behavior.

"Will you move your ass already! I haven't got up all day! While you're at it, tell the cook to hurry the hell up with those Egyptian Butter Cookies! And will somebody feed my cat already, how many times do I have to keep fucking reminding you?!" Cartman stopped his tirade when he caught Kyle frowning disapprovally at him.

"Why do you treat your servants that way? You're insufferable," Kyle told him.

"What do you mean? They're only servants, they know their place around here," Cartman said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Exactly. You never think about other people's feelings. All you care about is yourself and I think it's disgusting." Kyle was unimpressed by Cartman's selfishness and he ignored Cartman's pathetic excuses he tried giving for it.

At that exact moment, a young woman was carefully balancing a heavy tray into the room. Cartman stared over at Kyle in annoyance, only to realize that Kyle felt sorry for the servants. Then he rose to his feet and approached the servant woman. Kyle looked up and to his surprise saw Cartman take the heavy tray from the servant. The poor woman looked nervously at him, but the Prince of Egypt merely smiled politely at the frightened woman.

"Thank you. Kindly continue on with your work," Cartman said courteously. The servant woman looked more disturbed than ever and was glad for the chance to exit the room as quickly as possible.

Cartman returned to the table with the tray and placed it down. Kyle was still watching Cartman closely and wondered what to make of that sudden kind gesture. But Cartman simply started munching his favorite Egyptian Butter Cookies and offered one for Kyle to sample. Cartman was quickly learning that the red-headed Hebrew was a good-hearted and compassionate man. Because of his Jewish upbringings, Kyle had morals and human decency in him. And Cartman realized that he would do anything to win Kyle's regard.

"So you like stories, eh? Would you like to learn how to read Egyptian hieroglyphs?" Cartman asked Kyle when they finished their lunch.

"Yes, I would love to!" Kyle said enthusiastically. "And oh...can I bring these cookies back for my little brother to have? I know he would like these."

"Sure. Take as many as you want," Cartman said generously. This was a nice feeling to have. Cartman realized that he never felt this way about anyone before. Could it be? Had he at long last finally found someone worthy of his respect and affections?

Afterwards, Cartman took Kyle into the quiet chambers where the walls were decorated with many countless hieroglyphs and artistic pictures that told legendary stories of Ancient Egypt. Kyle truly felt honored to be here and learn about the cultures of Egypt. Not only that, Kyle's feelings for the Egyptian prince grew stronger. He was seeing a whole new change in Eric Cartman; the prince seemed more friendly, more funny, more charming. And then Kyle had a thought... _I make him happy. I bring out the best in Cartman_. From that moment on, he wanted to be even closer to Cartman.

"This one tells the story of a pharaoh from long ago." Cartman placed an arm around Kyle and brought closer to his side. Kyle nestled his head comfortly on Cartman's broad shoulder in return. "The Pharaoh loved being in control of everything, he loved being able to do whatever he wanted, but there was one thing he was missing in his wonderful Egyptian life...love. Love of a beautiful woman. One who would love him back."

Behind them, the servants were secretly watching the Prince of Egypt and were listening to the sounds of his tender voice. Most of all, they were all curious about the red-headed man who was with him. Who was that handsome Hebrew? They've never seen anything quite like it before, and soon word was spreading like wildfire among the workers of the palace. Cartman and Kyle were too caught up in each other that neither one of them noticed anything else.

"So did the pharaoh found someone to love him?" Kyle really wanted to know the rest of the story.

"Yes. The Pharaoh did find the most beautiful and desirable woman," Cartman replied. "The two of them fell deeply in love with each other. Unfortunately their love was forbidden. They truly wanted to be together more than anything in the world. The pharaoh was even willing to defy the gods themselves in order to be with the woman he loved. Sadly in the end, he was forced to give her up. Since then, he has had wives and concubines. But none of them could ever measure up to the one woman who was his soulmate. To this day, the pharaoh still mourns the love he was denied."

"That sounds like a sad story," Kyle said quietly. "I can't imagine living like that. The one love you've ever wanted and yet you can't have it. It sounds like a cruel fate."

"Don't be sad. The pharaoh knows who his true love is. They say if he can't be with her in this world, then he will be with her in the afterlife. The one place where they can never be seperated again." Cartman assured him.

Kyle turned his head to see Cartman's chocolate eyes staring right at him. Cartman would have seized the moment to lean over and finally kiss this beautiful Hebrew. He would have loved nothing more than to take Kyle into his arms and never let him go. To run his fingers through those red curls, feel his burning flesh upon his own. He wanted the opportunity to convince Kyle to become his lover. With a little more coaxing on his part, he could successfully seduce his Kyle into submission. But something held him back. Cartman realized that he wanted Kyle to be more than a lover.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday. And here I thought Hebrews weren't worthy to be seen in your godly prescene, brother." Scott Tenorman stepped out from behind a pillar, hinting that he'd been hiding there and spying. There was an malevolent glint in those icy blue eyes, followed by his twisted grin.

"What are you doing here, Scott? I thought you'd be off giving the taskmasters some better advice on how to inflict pain." Cartman's tone sounded sarcastic, but his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Scott took a couple of more steps closer, then Kyle felt Cartman's arm automatically clutch him around the waist and held onto him possessively. Kyle could sense the deep animosity between the two brothers. Then he vividly remembered what Cartman had once told him before. _Ever since we were kids, we were fighting for ownership of everything._ Kyle now understood; he saw the way that Cartman and Scott were eying each other like two predators about to fight over some meat. He certainly didn't like the idea of getting caught between these two.

"I've been hearing some things from the servants... They're talking about the Hebrew with hair red as fire and eyes the color of emeralds. So you're him, huh?" Kyle stood there uncomfortably while Scott's eyes scrutinized him. "He's quite the prize, Cartman. Wherever did you find him?"

"That's neither here nor there," Cartman snapped impatiently. "Get out of here Scott! We're busy, can't you see?" Kyle was unsettled to see Cartman gritting his teeth, his hands balled into fists, his eyes darkening with hatred. This was his dark side coming out, and Kyle tried getting Cartman's attention. He didn't like this side of the Egyptian prince. Suddenly he feared that he was losing Cartman somehow...

Scott didn't leave but instead looked up to see the hieroglyphs and stories that they were reading. He seemed bored by it at first, but then his blue eyes seemed to sparkle calculatingly. Now he flashes Kyle an unconvicing innocent smile. "Are you enjoying our stories, humble guest? Why not let me show you our most fascinating story of all?"

With that, Scott leisurely began to make his way through the hall and entered a side room that Cartman never took notice of before. Kyle made the terrible mistake of being too curious. He followed Scott into this strange dimly-lit room and there before him, he saw a large mural. Kyle felt a chill go down his spine when he studied those graphic pictures. He didn't hear Cartman come up from behind him. Cartman froze on the spot when he gazed up in shock at those revealing Egyptian murals. Scott Tenorman idly stood by in the shadows of the room, smirking proudly at their troubled expressions.

The mural showed the Pharaoh commanding his army, the next part depicted the Egyptian soldiers marching into the village of the Hebrews. Looking further on, it got more disturbing. The Egyptian soldiers began rounding up all the newborn baby boys from their mothers. And in the last and final act, the Egyptian soldiers tossed the babies into the Nile River where they were quickly eaten by crocodiles. With a sickening feeling in his stomach, Kyle realized what he was actually seeing. His green eyes widen in horror at the appalling images.

"What...What is this?" Kyle said in a trembling voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Scott said calmly. "We cannot allow the number of Hebrews to increase. So in order to prevent this, the pharaoh orders his men to storm the village and collect all the newborn baby boys and tosses them into the Nile to either drown or be eaten. It's a brutal task, but it must be done." Scott relishes the look of anguish on poor Kyle's face.

"What the fuck is this? I've never seen this mural before!" Cartman threw his brother a murderious glare. "You knew about this, didn't you? Why the hell are you showing us this?"

"Your Hebrew friend deserves to know the truth," Scott shrugs nonchantly. "He needs to know that it is unwise to get too close to an Egyptian. Especially one who is next in line for the throne."

"No...this can't be...nobody has ever...I've never known about this. How is it that nobody has ever told me?" Cartman fell into despair upon realizing what this would mean. If he became the new pharaoh, wouldn't this mean he would have to... Cartman couldn't dwell on it for long because he caught the stricken expression on Kyle's face.

The red-headed Hebrew was shaking all over and was unable to look up at the mural anymore. Feeling genuine concern, Cartman tried reaching out to touch his hand. "Kahl? Kahl, are you alright?"

But Kyle drew away from him at once, and before he could stop him, Kyle turned and fled from the room. Before he ran off, Cartman saw the tears and heartache in those emerald-green eyes. The sight of that Egyptian mural had upset him so much. Now he watched with a heavy heart as Kyle ran away and never once looked back. The damage had been done.

**I didn't want to make this chapter too long. So I decided to make a continuation in the next chapter. It's easier that way and readers will be able to get the full story. Stay tune for the update and we'll see the aftermath. How will Cartman and Kyle cope after making that horrible discovery?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is an aftermath from the last chapter. Thought I'd explain that in case some readers have a difficult time keeping up with the plot. I truly hope this chapter isn't offensive. Enjoy the latest chapter! **

"Kahl! Kahl wait! Come back! Please don't go! I'm sure this can be explained! Don't leave!" Cartman raced down the palace halls in an desperate attempt to go after Kyle.

His shouts rang throughout the halls that it alerted the servants and even the Egyptian guards. Cartman had hoped that he could stop Kyle from leaving. He didn't want to lose him like this. But sadly it was too late. Kyle was gone. Seeing that god-awful mural had been too shocking for him. And he wasn't the only one. Cartman was still in total denial over the whole thing. It couldn't possibly be true. It had to be only a story. Hebrew babies didn't get slaughtered like that...did they? Could this unspeakable act really have been carried out?

Then Scott showed up, smiling smugly at the disaster he gone out of his way to cause. "That Hebrew is smarter than I thought. Oh don't feel bad, Eric. It's for your own good. Surely you know that Egyptians and Hebrews must never mix?"

Listening to the jeering laughter of his brother, Cartman was shaking with so much fury that he lost all control. Without warning of any kind, Cartman angrily leaped at Scott and tackled him aggressively to the ground. The women let out shrieks of horror when Cartman pulled out his dagger and thrust it inches near Scott's neck. The two brothers stared hatefully at each other while ignoring the commotion they were causing in the background.

"I swear I am going to kill you this time!" Cartman growled. "You did that on purpose. You wanted Kyle to see that mural! I won't let you get away with that. You're dead!" Cartman caressed the dagger against Scott's neck and smiled in satisfaction when he drew bits of blood.

"What is going on here?" A commanding voice boomed out. Their father had arrived just in time to see his two sons locked in a deadly fight with each other. "Eric, have you gone mad? Put down the knife, and step away from there at once!" Cartman looked at the dagger in his hand and was so tempted to slash Scott's throat with it. "Eric, I said get off your brother and step away! Guards! Seperate my sons at once!"

A crowd had gathered in the palace to watch as the two Egyptian guards came forward to firmly take Cartman by the shoulder and force him off his brother. Another guard had to step in to grab hold of Scott before he attacked his brother back. Once the two princes had been safely seperated, the pharaoh expressed his anger at the both of them. Scowling first at Cartman and then at Scott, he dismissed all the onlookers from the room before turning his attention toward the two of them.

"Come to my chambers at once!" he demanded.

Minutes later, Cartman and Scott stood side-by-side before their father in the throne room. The pharaoh was livid about their outrageous behavior. "Never have I've ever been so embarrassed! How dare you act like savages underneath my roof! I don't care whose fault this was, what I want is an explanation! What were you fighting about this time?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Cartman grudgingly spoke up. "It was me, father. I got angry at Scott. He like seriously pissed me off."

"Yeah. I was very rude to his "visitor," Scott added, his blue eyes lit up maliciously.

"A vistior you say? Who was this visitor?" The pharaoh looks expectantly at Cartman.

Cartman hestitated before he lowered his eyes to the floor. "It was...it was nobody. Nobody of importance. I'm sorry, father."

It had to be done. Cartman couldn't let his father know he had brought a Hebrew to the royal palace. He was still worried about Kyle and wondered if he would ever see him again. But even so, there was something he had to know. "Father, about that mural in the eastern chamber of the treasure room...Is is true? Do you really collect Hebrew newborns and then...then..."

The pharaoh didn't quite meet Cartman's eyes, but his expression turned solemn. "My son... Remember when I told you about tough decisions? Well this is one of them. You must understand that it had to be done. The number of Hebrews would have increased, they would have turned against us. I couldn't allow that to happen. In order to control the Hebrews, we must oppress them."

"By killing them?" Cartman accused. "By slaughtering their infants?"

"Please Eric...I did it for the sake of our kingdom," his father tried to amend. "It's the best way to keep order in our land. It's nothing to be upset over. After all, it's only Hebrews..."

It was exactly as Cartman had feared. The Hebrews were insignificant. Their lives were meaningless here in the kingdom of Egypt. Nothing was ever going to change that. Unable to look his father in the face, Cartman spun around and left the chamber without a word. Now that he knew the truth, it left him feeling emotionally torn. On the way to his room, Cartman stopped and sadly gazed out a window where he could feel the warm orange sun on his face. Somewhere out in that village, was a heart-broken Kyle. He'd give anything to see him, take him into his arms, kiss and comfort him. Would Kyle ever want to see him again after this?

"That went pretty well, don't you think?" Came Scott's cold voice. Cartman fought to control his murderous impulses as he heard his brother's evil chuckle. "I wonder if I should tell father the truth? About your precious Hebrew friend? You know his opinion about Hebrews."

Cartman turned around and shot him a deadly look. "One of these days, Scott... I'll kill you and I'll even make it look like an accident. I promise you that..."

Later... Kyle wasn't quite sure how he'd done it, but he managed to run all the way home. After seeing that horrible Egyptian mural, Kyle had to get out of there. Despite Cartman's voice calling out to him, he ignored him and was determined to get away. Kyle wiped the tears in his eyes and tried to get his emotions in order when he approached his house. Through the window, he could see his parents and his brother half-way through dinner. They all looked up in alarm when the door banged open, and in came Kyle who was out of breath and looking highly distressed.

"There you are, Kyle! You're just in time for dinner. Go wash up before you... Kyle? What's wrong, bubbe? You look terrible." Sheila noticed right away that something was wrong. Kyle looked to be in shock, and his eyes were red and sore from crying. "Oh my god! What happened to you, Kyle? Did someone hurt you?"

Both his parents were already on their feet and hurrying over to Kyle who looked ready to faint. But Kyle found the strength within himself to move his legs and go sit over in a chair. Ike had forgotten about his food and was looking over at him with a scared look. Sheila held Kyle in her arms and wouldn't stop looking him over as if she thought there might be bruises on him. But it was his father who gently gripped Kyle by the shoulders and tried to get him to talk.

"What happened, Kyle? It's alright, son. You're safe now. Just tell us what happened. Did someone hurt you? Please Kyle, you're worrying your mother."

Kyle slowly looked up into his father's eyes. The same green eyes that he inherited. "Dad... I want the truth about something. Is it true that the Egyptians come down to the village and round up all the newborn baby boys and...and take them away? Answer me! Has this really happened?"

Sheila gasped and immediately looked to Gerald who had gone pale. They both had not been expecting these questions. Kyle could see it in their faces...they knew exactly what he was talking about. And now they didn't know what to say to him. In fact, it was the one thing they dreaded on having to explain to their children. Sheila's eyes began to fill with tears, and Gerald seemed to look pitifully at her. After what felt like hours of silence, Gerald finally rose to his feet and looked more serious than Kyle had ever seen him.

"Ike...Go in the other room. I don't want you to be around for this conversation. You're too young, you're not ready to hear this," he said firmly.

"But dad...why?"

"I said go Ike!" Having no choice, Ike left the dinner table and went into the back room and closed the door behind him. Gerald and Sheila turned back to Kyle and hoped they could find the right words.

"Kyle...," Gerald began softly. Kyle's heart ached in his chest and he held onto his mother's hand for support. "This isn't easy for us. But we would have to tell you the truth sooner or later. But yes... The Egyptians have come to our village and taken away our baby sons. They come at a time where they feel there are too many of us. The Pharaoh has ordered his men to take all the newborn sons because he feels that they are the main threat. They take our sons away and we never speak of them again. It's easier that way..."

Kyle felt as if he'd just been dealt a heavy blow. So it was true. His worst nightmare had just been realized. How could they do that? And then he thought about Cartman. _Cartman will become the next Egyptian king. So does that mean it'll be his job to...to_... Kyle couldn't finish the thought. He didn't want to think this way about Cartman. Not about the man he was starting to have deep feelings for. Cartman could never do such a thing...could he? At this rate, Kyle didn't know what to think anymore.

"Why? Why would they want to kill us off? What have we ever done...to them!?" Kyle didn't bother to wipe away the tears from his eyes, couldn't control the sorrow in his tone of voice.

"It's because they think we're beneath them," Gerald gently explained. "The Egyptians are a proud race. But they feel threatened by the Hebrews. So they enslave us in order to ensure that we won't ever rebel against them."

This was too much. Kyle finally gave in to his emotions and buried his head into his mother's bosom to let the tears flow freely. Sheila stroked his soft red hair to comfort him the same way she used to when he was a little boy. And it was right at that very moment when Kyle was once again reminded of his place in life. He was only a Hebrew slave. He was nothing... How foolish to think that he could mean something to the Prince of Egypt. Deep down inside, Kyle knew what he had to do...

"_I can't see him anymore. I'll never be able to look at him the same way. When I see Cartman...it'll be to tell him good-bye. It's for the best_."

But just thinking about this made his heart ache. He thought about Cartman, his devilish handsome charms, his seductive smiles, his chocolate eyes sparkling with intelligence and mischief. Despite his misguided ways, underneath Cartman was the most passionate, strongest, desirable man he'd ever met. In his own way, Kyle had come to see Cartman as his equal as well. And severing the bond between them would not be easy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. Finally got this up and running! Here's my latest chapter**.

* * *

It's been five days since Kyle last saw Cartman. Ever since making that horrid discovery at the royal palace, Kyle couldn't bring himself to face the Prince of Egypt. But one thing was crystal clear...Kyle needed to stay away for both their sakes. He had to pretend that he never met Prince Cartman. While his brain was determined to forget, his heart continued to pine for a man he was forbidden to have feelings for. Whenever Kyle had a moment to himself, he would close his eyes and dream about the man he desired.

Cartman intrigued him like nobody else. Kyle missed hearing his voice, missed being held in his arms, but most of all, he missed Cartman. He'd give anything to be with him again. To run his hands over his powerful chest, caress the muscles in his bulky arms, breathe in the intoxicating scent of his bronzed skin. What would it be like to taste Cartman's sinfully curved lips? On cold lonely nights, Kyle only had to close his eyes and start touching himself whenever he fantasized about his prince. He was filled with curiosity; what was Cartman like as a lover? Kyle had yet to find someone worthy to bestow his heart to...but could he love a difficult man like Cartman?

"_What am I thinking? He's a prince and I'm a slave. It would never work out. We're too different. I have to forget about Cartman. This is the only way. This is how it has to be."_

With these gloomy thoughts, Kyle reached up to fix the collar of his shirt. As he did so, he felt the chain of the golden scarab beetle necklace that Cartman had given him as a gift. Just the other day, Kyle had took the necklace off and stared disdainfully down at it. He was seriously contemplating on tossing it down a well, but eventually decided not to. The necklace was far too beautiful and it didn't feel right to dispose of it out of spite. So Kyle decided to keep the it instead. But now all it did was make him think about Cartman.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ike interrupted Kyle's turbulent thoughts.

The two brothers had spent the day gathering bricks that would soon be used to build the new tomb that would be the pharaoh's final resting place. Now they sat together in the shade while taking a break. Once their shift was over, they would be able to go home in time for lunch. Kyle's head had been filled with thoughts of Cartman all morning that Ike took notice of it at once. Ike gave Kyle's shoulder a comforting pat while smiling up at him, and in return Kyle playfully ruffled his spiky black hair affectionately.

"I'm fine, squirt. Let's starting packing our tools, ok? It'll be time to go soon." Kyle managed to make his tone of voice sound normal. But Ike stared up into his brother's green eyes and could sense that something was up. Thankfully Ike chose to say nothing.

"Boy am I hungry," Kyle was saying conversationally while loading the wagon. "I wonder what's for dinner. I hope mom remembers to cook that..." His sentence was cut off unexpectedly.

Kyle's heart pounded in his chest; but rather if it was from shock or excitement, he couldn't say for sure. Appearing from out of nowhere and standing right there before him, was the Prince of Egypt himself: Cartman. Kyle felt rooted to the spot and couldn't stop staring into those chocolate-brown eyes that stared back at him with such intensity. For once, Cartman wasn't smiling and instead his lips were arranged in a thin line. It made him look intimidating. Ike looks over to see what his big brother was staring at and gave a startled gasp when he recognizes the Prince of Egypt.

"Holy smokes! That's the Prince of Egypt! What's he doing on our side of the neighborhood? Quick Kyle! Bow down before him!" With that, Ike lowered his head into what he hoped was a respectful bow.

Kyle didn't move a muscle. He was immediately filled with anger at the sight of Cartman. _He's got balls coming here. _Kyle thought bitterly. He'd actually hoped that Cartman would have the common sense to stay away. But of course he should have known better. This was Eric Cartman... Stubborn, obsessed, single-minded. The fatass never knew when to quit. Ike looked sideways at Kyle and saw that he wasn't bowing down. Instead his brother was staring at the Egyptian prince with an unfathomable expression. Upon looking closer, Ike could see Kyle struggling to get his emotions under control.

Cartman made the first move and slowly began to approach. "Kyle." His dark voice caressed his name, causing Kyle to shiver in delight at the sound of it. "I need to see you. It's been far too long."

Just then, Ike stepped in front of Kyle protectively. "Hey! What do you want with my big brother? He didn't do anything wrong! Leave him alone!" Ike points an accusing finger up at the Egyptian prince.

"Get out of my way, you little shit! This doesn't concern you!" Cartman snapped rudely down at the little boy who boldly blocked him from the red-headed Hebrew.

"It's okay, Ike," Kyle assured him. "Go on home without me. I'll catch up with you later." Ike didn't move. He continued to frown distrustingly at Cartman. "Don't worry Ike. I can take care of myself. I just...need to talk with the prince...in private."

Giving Cartman one final dirty look, Ike turns away and heads back to the wagon. However Ike failed to notice that there was someone else lurking nearby. A shadowy figure hidden near the side of a constructed temple. Once his little brother was safely out of earshot, Kyle rounded on Cartman while glowering at him. Cartman was still annoyed by Ike's interference, but he quickly got distracted by Kyle's withering look. Those emerald eyes blazed like green fire that Cartman felt burnt just by looking in them. Kyle looked fierce and ready for battle, and Cartman was eagerly looking forward to it. His worthy opponent...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyle said sharply.

" I had to see you," Cartman insisted. "You've been deliberately avoiding me for days. You forced me to come seek you out like this. We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about. Good-bye." Kyle tries stepping around Cartman, but Cartman reached out and grabbed his wrist. Kyle's eyes flashed a warning up at him. "Let me go."

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me. We need to talk about what happened back at the palace." Cartman said. He pulled Kyle closer toward him possessively. He wasn't going to let Kyle get away this time.

But Kyle didn't want to listen to anything Cartman had to say. He felt too angry, and not to mention betrayed. "I don't know what you could possibly say to make me forget what I just saw. You Egyptians are barbarians! You all believe yourselves to be gods and think you have the right to take lives!"

Kyle furiously tried to yank his wrist free, but Cartman stubbornly grabbed both his arms and held on tight. The two men wrestled with each other with Kyle struggling to push Cartman away."It is rather tragic. My father did committed that dark deed. But I can't be blamed for it!" Cartman argued. "Please Kahl...I don't want it to end like this. I still want you..."

With that, Kyle brought his fist up and nailed Cartman in the gut. This caused the prince to grunt with pain, but he refused to let the red-headed Hebrew slip away from him. "Nothing you say will make it right!" Kyle spat. "I can't accept that your people is killing off my people! Don't you see, Cartman? We can't be together!"

"Don't say that!" Cartman said in a wounded voice. Now he took Kyle into his arms and held onto him for dear life. The idea of losing Kyle was more frightening than he realized. He didn't want this to tear them apart. Kyle had stiffen in his embrace, but suddenly made no more attempts to break away from him. Cartman drew back a little to gaze into those soft green eyes and wanted...no..."needed" to convince Kyle to stay with him.

"No matter what, I'll never leave your side. I want you Kahl, and I know you want me." His tone became smooth and his dark eyes glinted lustfully. "I'll never let anyone come in between us. I'd kill for you, Kahl. I'll give you whatever you desire. Jewery, nice clothes, pleasures...it can all be yours if you'll be mine."

_So he thinks he can just buy me off like I was some kind of cheap Hebrew prostitude_. Kyle not only found it offensive but hurtful as well. _Is that all I am to him? Just another conquest? Does he want to be with me for all the wrong reasons_?

In a firm manner, Kyle gently pushes Cartman back while keeping his expression neutral. "Sorry, but I'll have to decline your tempting offer, your royal highness. I don't want anything you can give." It took a lot of courage for him to say it, but it had to be said.

"This is wrong, Cartman. How are we suppose to be together? You'll become the pharaoh soon and when you do, what will happen then? Will we still be together? What if you must marry and produce an heir? What about the responsibilites for your kingdom? Where do I fit in with all this?"

Cartman opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. Deep down inside, he knew Kyle spoke the truth. He wouldn't be able to keep Kyle in his life. Sooner or later, he would have to give the Hebrew up. What hurt the most was that Kyle didn't even want to try to be with him. Cartman doubted that he would find happiness as a ruler, but being with Kyle would be his last taste of freedom. All he wanted was one night with his beloved Hebrew. A chance to finally experience passion and intimacy with Kyle.

Sadly Kyle would no longer meet his eyes, and instead looked down at his feet. "I'm afraid...this is good-bye. I wish the circumstances were different. I truly did enjoy your company . I'll never forget you, Cartman. This is where we must part ways..."

Cartman was silent for a moment. Then he leaned in and whispered softly. "Before you go... I want you to do one last thing for me." He reached out and lifted Kyle's chin so that he could look into those gem-like eyes. "Kiss me, Kahl."

Kyle's eyes widen in surprise at this unexpected request. He stared at Cartman's sensuous lips and felt himself go beet red in the face. He'd loved nothing more than to wrap his arms around Cartman's neck and kiss him with wild abandon. But if he did kiss Cartman...he would never be able to let him go. It would only make things more complicated. So with a heavy heart, Kyle knew there was only one thing to do.

"I'm sorry. I can't kiss you."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to kiss someone I love."

Cartman felt as if his heart had been twisted into a painful knot. Kyle didn't love him. He meant nothing to this fiery red-headed Hebrew. Had there ever been anything special between them? Or had it all been in his own head? The sadness Cartman was feeling quickly turned to anger. He couldn't understand why Kyle would reject him like this. He was the Prince of Egypt, didn't that make him quite the catch? Just who did Kyle think he was to turn him down like this? Feeling resentful, Cartman roughly pushes Kyle away from him.

"Fine. I get it. So that's the end of that. I guess we have nothing left to say to each other. You're nothing but a greedy backstabbing Hebrew, that's what you are! Fuck you Kahl!"

Standing in the shadows and hiding out of view, Scott Tenorman witnessed as Cartman stormed off. The Hebrew just stood there and watched Cartman leave. From the looks of it, the Hebrew did look pretty upset. Not that Scott cared... But this confirmed what he originally believed. Prince Cartman had feelings for that Hebrew slave. Maybe he could use this tasty morsel of information against his little brother. As he looked on, Scott watched with interest as the Hebrew reached up to his neck and began playing with what appeared to be a lovely golden scarab necklace. Scott recognized the piece of jewelry at once, and that was when a evil plan came to mind.

Five minutes later, Scott Tenorman casually walked over to two Egyptian guards on duty. He feigned a look of concern in order to make it seem convincing. "Guards! I need help at once! Something terrible has happened!"

"What is it, your highness? What's happened?" The two guards approached the ginger prince at once with expressions of alarm.

"I want to report a crime." Scott informed them. "My poor little brother has been robbed! The thief was a Hebrew with red hair. I saw him steal a golden scarab necklace! I demand you apprehend this Hebrew at once!" Scott smiled with satisfaction as the guards foolishly went to do his bidding.

Meanwhile, Cartman was still in a bad-mood while walking through the city streets on his way back to the royal palace. _Damn Kyle! How can he be so dismissive! Does the bastard think he's better than me?_ Cartman continued to vent to himself while grumbling foully and causing innocent bystanders to scramble out of his way. Sudden loud shouting caught his attention, and Cartman noticed angry Egyptian guards making their way through the city. Odd...What had them all riled up? Where were they all going? This was unusual. Cartman didn't like the looks of it, and decided to go see what all the commotion was about.

At the Broflovski residence, Kyle was helping his mother to prepare dinner. He didn't mean to hurt Cartman, but it was the only way to make him go away. But now he felt more lonely than ever. Try as he might to deny it, he had come to care about Cartman. Giving up Cartman had been tougher than he thought. And it left him feeling sad and empty inside. When his mother wasn't looking, Kyle wiped the glimmer of tears from his eyes, to hide his heartache. Without warning, the door bangs open and in came the Egyptian guards.

"Good gracious! What is this? What's going on?" Sheila cried. She grabbed both her boys and held onto them protectively. To her horror, one of the Egyptian guards pointed right at Kyle.

"There he is! That's the one! You're under arrest for stealing the young pharaoh's jewelry!" The armed guards cruelly shoved Sheila aside and grabbed Kyle to drag him out of the house.

"What the hell is going on? Let go of me! I didn't steal anything! I'm not a thief!" Kyle angrily tried fighting off the Egyptian guards. But they were too strong for him.

One of them reached out to yank down his shirt collar to reveal the golden scarab necklace underneath. "That's the one! This is proof of your crime! You're coming with us!" The guard ripped the necklace from Kyle's neck and held it in his fist.

"No! It's not what you think! I didn't steal it! It was a gift! Please stop! You're making a huge mistake! I'm innocent!" Kyle desperately tried to explain. But his pleas fell on deaf ears.

At that exact moment, Cartman was running through the city streets, trying to locate the Egyptian guards he spotted earlier. He had a bad feeling already and he needed to see which directions those guards went off to. Along the way, Cartman ended up running into the last person he wanted to see. Scott Tenorman was lurking near a fruit stand, and he was looking awfully pleased about something. The sight of his half-brother caused alarm bells to go off in Cartman's head. Something was definitely up.

"What's your ginger-ass doing here?" Cartman demanded as he approached Scott. "Why aren't you back at the palace, terriorizing the servants?"

There was a calculating look in Scott's eyes and his smile seemed ominous. "You're just in time for the show. I hope your precious lil' Hebrew is tougher than he looks. Do you know the penalty for stealing around here?" Scott calmly crosses his arms and eagerly waited for Cartman's reaction.

Cartman was confused by these strange comments at first, but suddenly he understood. Seeing Scott's evil triumphant grin could only mean one thing... "Oh no...Kyle..." In a roar of outrage, Cartman dashed off but not before flashing Scott a look of loathing.

He had to hurry. Kyle was in trouble. He would deal with that conniving ginger asshole later. But right now, he had to get to Kyle before something terrible happened to him. Running as fast as he could through the village, Cartman was out of breath by the time he reached the Broflovski house. And he arrived just in time to see the Egyptian guards dragging out Kyle who was putting up a terrific fight. Straightening his royal headdress, Cartman hurried over to put a stop to it.

"Please, I'm begging you. I did not steal it! No don't! Oh god no!" Kyle's heart pounded fearfully as he watched the Egyptian guard held the weapon out to chop his hand off. Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the unspeakable pain.

"STOP! What is the meaning of this!" Cartman came in the nick of time and grabbed the Egyptian guard's hand to stop him from harming Kyle. "You better have one hell of an explanation for this!"

"Prince Eric! Forgive us, your highness. But we were ordered by your older brother to seize this Hebrew. According to Prince Scott, this Hebrew stole your golden scarab necklace. We have it right here, see?" The guard held up the sparkling jewelry to show it to Cartman.

"Give me that!" Cartman angrily snatches back his necklace. "I'm afraid you were misinformed. This Hebrew hasn't done anything wrong. I gave him the necklace as a token of my friendship. You idiots! I'm having you both fired for poor performance!"

Ignoring the guards' pathetic excuses, Cartman instead looked over at Kyle to make sure he was okay. Kyle appeared shaken up, but he wasn't hurt. Cartman was so relieved that he got here in time. But then he saw an opportunity... It was the perfect plan. Nothing was going to stop him now. One way or another...he would have Kyle. Driven by his dark obsession and lustful desires, Cartman decided to take Kyle once and for all. He would make Kyle see that they belong together. It was his last chance...

Kyle saw the hungry look in Cartman's chocolate eyes. Cartman turned back to the Egyptian guards with his expression eager. "Gee, I'm sorry for being so hard on you guys. In fact, I'll let you keep your jobs. But you must do one thing for me...," Cartman points directly at Kyle. "Bring Kyle Broflovski to the royal palace and make sure he doesn't get away!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really glad that I'm getting a lot of hits for this story. It's unique in that no Kyman fan has ever read Egyptian Kyman! So I'm happy that readers are finding the story refreshing, new and original. Thank you all for the reviews so far, it's encouraging. Here is the new chapter for all my loyal readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

It happened so fast that Kyle barely had a chance to react to what just happened. The next thing he knew, he was being escorted away by the two guards while his mother and brother looked on helplessly. He could hardly believe it. This was kidnapping! Just what was that sociopathic fatass thinking? Kyle lost his temper on the spot and began to rail furiously at Cartman while being dragged away against his will by the Egyptian guards.

"You unbelievable sonofabitch! How dare you do this to me and right in front of my family! You're monster! I'll never forgive you for this! Do you hear me, asshole? Never!" Kyle continued to curse at Cartman until he became hoarse from all the yelling.

Cartman however simply brushed off Kyle's angry obscenities with a lazy smile. Kyle would get over it. He would bring his feisty little Hebrew back to the palace and keep him safe. Before leaving, Cartman couldn't help but cast a worried look over at the red-headed plump woman who was quietly sobbing to herself while embracing her younger son. The sight of Kyle's mother tore at his conscience, and despite his reputation as a black-hearted rogue, he couldn't bring himself to leave Mrs. Broflovski in discomfort.

Sheila lifted her head in time to stare into the unfeeling eyes of Prince Cartman who approached her. Sheila regarded him with intense dislike and mistrust. Ike was also watching him warily with his expression arranged into an unfriendly scowl. To them, Cartman was the enemy. But he had to make them understand. They had to know it was nothing personal. Cartman leaned over close and spoke in a soft voice meant only for Mrs. Broflovski's ears.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your son." With nothing more to be said, Cartman turned away and never looked back. He hoped it was enough to reassure Kyle's mother. But in a way...he wanted her blessing. He wanted to be with her son...

Scott Tenorman hid nearby and was trying to see if his plan had worked. From what he could tell, the plump woman and the kid had gone back inside their house. He was too busy spying that he didn't hear someone sneak up from behind. Scott grunted in pain when he felt a heavy object being smashed down on top of his head. He fell flat on his stomach and saw stars. Standing over him was Cartman who held a broken jar in his hand and was smiling down at the unconscious Scott.

"That's for Kahl...," Cartman said proudly.

Upon arriving at the royal palace, Kyle was nervous and wondered what was going to happen to him. The Egyptian guards didn't say much to him and instead escorted him inside. All kinds of frightening thoughts were going through his mind right now_. What will Cartman do with me? Throw me in the dungeon? Have me executed_?" What he did not expect was for the guards to hand him over to a servant woman who seemed to be waiting just for him. The woman looked to be around his mother's age and was smiling in welcome.

"Hello there, young man. My name is Zahra. Prince Eric has informed me that you will be staying here in the palace as his guest of honor. But first, let's get you settled in. Please follow me."

Kyle stood there awkwardly at first but went with the woman named Zahra. He wondered what Cartman could possibly have planned for him. Knowing that manipulative fatass, it was probably something self-serving no doubt. Zahra led Kyle through the chambers and hallways, earning curious stares from the other servants who noticed him go by. Finally at last, Kyle was brought to the most beautiful room he'd ever seen. The walls were gleaming gold, beautiful designs of flower trees decorated the walls, and in the center was a luxurious bathtub with heat rising from its surface.

"Here we are. Prince Eric has ordered this bath for you. He wishes for you to relax and enjoy yourself." Zahra turned to Kyle with a motherly smile. "Go ahead, dear. Take off your clothes and get in."

However Kyle hugged himself and felt uncomfortable. "I'm not sure about this. And erm... I don't want to take off my clothes here. I don't need a bath , ma'am."

"Nonsense," Zahra said understandably. "There's nothing to worry about. The bath will do wonders for your body. It'll make you feel good and healthy. Don't be shy. Try it!"

Not wanting to be an ungrateful guest, Kyle reached out to test the temperature of the bathwater and discovered that it was warm. It was hard to resist. When Zahra left to give him the privacy he wanted, Kyle began to remove all his clothing until he stood naked. Then slowly he entered the tub where the warm water caressed him. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief when he caught the scent of lemongrass. He had to admit this was relaxing. For the next twenty minutes, Kyle was enjoying his bath so much that he almost forgot where he was. Until Zahra returned with the new clothes for him.

"Wasn't that invigorating?" Zahra said cheerfully. "Prince Eric has arrived at the palace and has instructed me to give you these clothes to wear."

Kyle eyed the clothing disdainfully. "What? No way! I'm not wearing that! Take it back. I'd rather wear my own clothes, thank you."

But Zahra actually looked worried. "Please accept these clothes from his royal highness. If you refuse him, the young prince will be mean and nasty. He may even take it out on the servants. Won't you please accept this gift that the prince has generously offered you?"

Now feeling guilty for giving the woman a hard time, Kyle decided that he had no other choice. He took the clothes she offered and began to put them on. Cartman was going to pay dearly for this. If the fatass thought he could lord it over him, then he had another thing coming. Nobody rules over Kyle Broflovski. One way or another...he would fight back. Two guards arrived to take him straight to Cartman's room. This was it. Kyle was preparing to finally face his prince. As angry as he was, Kyle secretly felt anticipation and excitement. The beating of his heart was so loud he could hear it ringing in his ears.

Cartman was pacing around nervously in his bedroom. He had it all carefully planned out. He would perform the ultimate seduction. The key to winning Kyle's heart would be to treat him with honor and respect. The sound of approaching footsteps alerted him, and his two guards arrived to announce Kyle's arrival. Just in time... Giving his appearance one final check, Cartman eagerly went to greet his Hebrew guest. When he saw Kyle standing there waiting for him, it took his breath away. In all his life, Cartman had never seen such a beautiful vision like the one standing before him now.

Kyle looked every inch the alluring lover that only existed in his wildest fantasies. The emerald-green skirt fitted snugly around his slim waistline, matching the color of his eyes. The muscular shape of Kyle's leg peeked through the slit of the calf-length skirt. Kyle was bare-chested but possessed a sinewy physique that was pleasing to the eye. His flaming red hair and creamy-complexion only added to the male beauty that was Kyle Broflovski. One look at this tempting Hebrew and Cartman knew he had found the one.

Cartman dismissed the guards from his bedroom, leaving him alone with his precious Hebrew. Kyle had been wearing a stony expression the whole time, and was eying Cartman with the coldest look in his eyes. For once Cartman was bothered by this; clearly Kyle was not happy about his situation. But he would change that. He would make Kyle understand his intentions. Smiling tentatively, Cartman cautiously approached him and chose his words carefully so as not to provoke the red-headed Hebrew.

"Hello Kahl... You look absolutely gorgeous. But you know, it's missing something..." Cartman took out the golden scarab necklace and fastened it around Kyle's neck before stepping back to admire it. "Much better. Would you like to see yourself in the mirror?"

"How long do you plan to keep me here against my will?" Kyle asked. His voice sounded dangerously calm, but Cartman detected the anger bubbling beneath the surface. Kyle was seriously starting to scare him...

"Look, just let me explain. I brought you here to..." Cartman was abruptly cut off as Kyle finally unleashed his fury at him. Kyle's fist collided with Cartman's cheek so hard that Cartman staggered back by the full force of it. And it didn't end there, Kyle was furiously pelting him with fists while raging at him.

"You bastard! How dare you do that to me!" Kyle rammed Cartman hard into the wall, causing a chair to tip over onto its side. Kyle continued to deliver punishing blows into Cartman's chest. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? You set me up with those guards just so you'd have an excuse to take me away! You goddamn sneak!"

Cartman fought back by grabbing Kyle's fists to stop his attacking. It only enraged Kyle more and he pushed with all his might to knock Cartman down to the ground. The two went stumbling down together onto a table, breaking it into pieces from the heavy impact. Still the two men fought each other. Cartman angrily rolled Kyle over onto his back and tried pinning him down to stop his crazy movements.

"Jesus Christ Kyle! Will you please listen to me?" Cartman hollered over Kyle's angry shouting. But instead Kyle brought his knee up and nailed Cartman in the balls. With a loud grunt of pain, Cartman immediately reached down to massage his sore privates while Kyle was able to crawl out from underneath him.

Cartman rose shakily to his feet and tried to stop Kyle's rampage. But now Kyle grabbed a vase and tossed it at him. "You brought me here to be your man-whore, is that it?" Cartman ducked his head in time just as the vase hits the wall and smashes into pieces. "You couldn't take no for an answer so you came up with this sick scheme to take me by force! I swear this to you, I will never give myself to you!"

Cartman leaped at Kyle and tackled him to the ground to prevent him from throwing anymore objects. During the struggle, Cartman successfully held Kyle down. "You're wrong! I didn't sent those guards after you. It was Scott. He was behind it. I had nothing to do with it!

Kyle stopped squirming in his grasp and now looked up at Cartman suspiciously. "Wait, what? Scott Tenorman is the one who accused me of thievery? But why? What's he got against me?"

'Isn't it obvious?" Cartman explained. "He thought he could use you to get to me. Scott was trying to get revenge. That must be why he came after you. Luckily I was able to stop the guards in time from doing his dirty-work. I was trying to protect you, Kahl!"

He gave Cartman a searching look, trying to see any signs of deception. Then his anger subsided and he finally decided to listen. Cartman breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kyle calming down. Cartman climbed back to his feet and held out a hand to help him up. But Kyle brushed his hand aside and got up without any assistance. So his red-headed Hebrew was still mad at him. Cartman looked around at the broken remains of his furniture, and mentally noted to have one of the servants come in to clean up the mess. For now, he turned his attention to Kyle who stood watching him warily.

"If what you say is true, then why did you bring me here?" Kyle asked him.

"You and I have some unfinished business, Kahl..." Cartman took a couple of steps closer towards Kyle with his chocolate-eyes blazing with desire. "And this time...you will listen to reason."

"What are you talking about fatass? We don't have any unfinished business," Kyle snapped. He was trying hard not to let his nervousness show. He was in Cartman's domain...

"The reason why I brought you here is simple," Cartman said, his voice dark and deliciously seductive. "I'm going to make you fall in love with me, Kahl."

Hearing the passion in Cartman's declaration sent shivers down Kyle's spine. And he took notice of Cartman's appearance for the first time. The Egyptian prince was dressed in his most regal clothing yet, making him look more devastatingly handsome than ever. Kyle was fully aware of his big powerful-looking body; a little burly perhaps, but masculine all the same. His medium-brown hair was expertly groomed, and the male scent of him seemed to tease Kyle's nose. He was attracted to Cartman, but he was also determined to hate him.

"You really have lost it," Kyle said sharply. "You can't force someone to love you. And besides, I'll never feel anything but disgust towards you. You're heartless man who thinks about no one but himself. I don't want anything to do with you!"

But Cartman shook his head with a wry smile on his lips. "I don't believe you. From now on, there will be no more walls between us. Here I'm going to show you that we belong together. Give me a chance. You say we can't be together... Let me prove you wrong."

With that, Cartman reached out for Kyle, beckoning for his beloved Hebrew to come to him. But Kyle was shaking his head and putting as much distance between them. This wasn't going to be easy. If he was going to win Kyle over, he would first have to earn his trust. But Cartman loved a good challenge. With a little persuasion and patience, he would have Kyle in his bed by nightfall. Right now however, Kyle was being difficult.

"You're crazy." Kyle crossed his arms over his bare chest with a resolute frown. "You can't make me love you. I won't let it happen."

"Is that about right?" Cartman mocked. He began to advance on Kyle, causing the Hebrew to back away at once. "There's something you should know about me, Kahl. I have the uncanny ability to make people do whatever I want." Kyle was pressed up against the wall as Cartman towered over him. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's mind games. And I will bend you to my will soon enough."

Kyle tried to slip away, but Cartman's arm shot out to block him. Then he leaned in to nibble at Kyle's ear, earning a soft gasp from the flustered Hebrew. With a wicked glint in his brown eyes, Cartman took full advantage by lowering his mouth to press tender kisses along Kyle's neck, tasting the unblemished creamy skin there. The sizzle of desire that shot through Kyle made him shiver in response. Alarmed, he pushed at Cartman's shoulders more forcefully this time. Cartman at last allowed Kyle to scramble away from him, and smiled deviously to himself. Now he turned around to see Kyle standing on the other side of the room, rubbing at his neck while glowering back at him.

"I'm not some weak-minded fool. You might be able to trick others, but you won't be able to trick me. I won't become your lover. Now will you please let me go?" Kyle demanded.

Cartman felt disappointed by the rejection. It seems that Kyle wasn't going to go down without a fight. This wasn't going the way he had hoped. There had to be some way he could convince Kyle to give their love a chance. Perhaps he ought to try another tactic. Now Cartman went over, lifted up the chair that had been knocked over and sat down in it. Then he motions for Kyle to have a seat as well.

"I have an idea. Let's play a game. Want to hear the rules?" Cartman waited while Kyle hesitated, then reluctantly came over and sat in the other chair across from him. He crossed one leg over the other, and Cartman found himself momentarily distracted by Kyle's hot legs before remembering to keep his mind on business.

"Here's how we play, Kahl," Cartman began. "I'll spend the entire day trying to come up with ways to woo you. If I'm successful, then you must allow me to have one night of passion." Cartman pointed over to his royal bed, and smirked lustfully. "You must give yourself to me."

Kyle took one uneasy look at that elegant bed and then back to Cartman. "And if I win?"

"Then I'll let you go and you'll never see or hear from me again." Cartman told him. "You have my word on that. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. All I ask is one day spend with you. Will you play this game with me, Kahl?"

It sounded fair enough, but Kyle still had his doubts. "And you promise not to cheat? Will you really let me go if I refuse you?" he questioned. "How do I know this isn't all one big trick?"

"No trick," Cartman reassured him. "Think of it as a fun little game. I'll try to get you to fall for me, and you try to resist. Which one of us will win?" Cartman reached out and touched Kyle's hand. "I'll stop at nothing until I win your heart, Kahl. I'll prove to you that even a black-hearted fellow like me is capable of love."

Kyle removed his hand at once and said coolly. "You won't win this game, Cartman. I don't feel anything for you."

But who was he kidding? Cartman was a handsome man, and just because he hated him, didn't mean that he was immune to his sinful charms. Worst of all, Cartman knew this. Kyle flashed him what he hoped was a cold look, but deep down, he wondered if this was truly what he wanted. This would also be his one and only chance to experience passion and pleasure for the first time. Kyle didn't want to admit it, but the idea of bedding Cartman appealed to him. Cartman would make an incredible lover. But love was an entirely different thing. Love was special and meaningful. Could he really love Eric Cartman?

"Let the games begin! I'm going to enjoy seducing you, Kahl. Once I'm through with you, you'll be just as obsessed with me as I am with you," Cartman said, his eyes sparkling devilishly.

Cartman and Kyle locked gazes with each other and neither one of them backed down. Two very different men, but with the same stubborn pride. The battle of the wills has begun...

* * *

**I'm really proud of how this chapter came out. As an interesting side-note, I often hear complaints that some writers make Kyle way too sissy or girly in their fanfics. But Kyle is perfectly in character in my stories. He may come off as emotional or sensitive, but he does like to keep it fresh it Cartman's (and readers') minds that he's no push-over. So now the games of seduction has begun. Will Cartman win this game and have Kyle as his prize? Find out next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took awhile. I've been busy planning other stories in the future. Decided to keep this story going as much as I can. I haven't forgotten my Kyman fans. Thank you all so much for waiting patiently. Here is the anticipated chapter!**

* * *

Things were not off to a very good start. Kyle was still so furious with Cartman that he had resorted to sitting sullenly in the corner and was completey ignoring the Egyptian prince. Every now and then, Cartman glanced over at Kyle and tried engaging him into conversation. But no matter what he tried, Kyle was determined to shun him as much as possible. _How clever. So Kahl thinks to win the game by having no interaction with me, eh? We can't have that_, thought Cartman. Kyle had no idea who he was messing with. Cartman was willing to put out all the stops to win Kyle's regard. Perhaps he should try coming up with a plan to impress his stubborn Hebrew. That would break the tension between them...

"Are you hungry yet? We could have dinner together if you like." Cartman offered. No answer from Kyle. "What do you feel like eating? Do you have any requests?" Kyle didn't even look in his direction. Cartman became annoyed. This was harder than he thought.

Then he came up with a brilliant idea. Smirking to himself, Cartman gets up and heads straight for the door. This grabs Kyle's attention at once who turned around to watch Cartman leave without a word to him. Odd...what was that fatass up to? It didn't matter. All he had to do was sit here and pretend Cartman wasn't in the room with him. At least that'll way he wouldn't be tempted to do something he was going to regret later.

Twenty minutes go by and Cartman still hasn't returned yet. Kyle starts worrying, but then reminds himself scoldingly that he shouldn't care. Maybe Cartman had given up. Just then, he recognized the footsteps of Cartman approaching. Kyle quickly turns his bacj in time just as Cartman returned. Two servants accompanied him, carriying trays of food that they placed down on the table as ordered. When the servants were dismissed, Cartman and Kyle were alone again. Seeing that Kyle wasn't going to budge, Cartman casually sits down at the table and starts dinner without him.

"It's such a shame, Kahl," Cartman was saying loudly for him to hear . "I wouldn't want all this good food to go to waste. Especially when I've prepared Jewish food for you to enjoy instead of Egyptian food. I thought you'd appreciate the gesture."

Kyle looked over his shoulder and sure enough, saw perfectly cooked meals waiting for him. There were dishes of Kosher-Style Corned Beef, Roasted Sweet Potatoes &amp; Fresh Figs, and looking further on, expertly cooked Gefilte Fish. They were all Kyle's favorite foods, and it touched him deeply that Cartman remembered that. He wanted to keep his distance, but his stomach rumbled and the delicious smell was driving him crazy. Damn that Cartman! What better way to lure him over by using food as a weapon! So much for staying far away as he could from the Egyptian prince.

Finally giving in to his hunger, Kyle grudgingly came over and joined Cartman at the table. Picking up his silverware, Kyle began digging into his food. Cartman said nothing to him and instead concentrated on his own food. Despite the companionable silence between them, Kyle eventually grew bored and restless. He looked up and locked gazes with Cartman sitting across from him. Those chocolate-brown eyes held a mixture of amusement and sensuality. Cartman was waiting for him to make the first move...what a gentleman. Once the plates were cleared, Kyle couldn't stay quiet for long and decided to compromise a little.

"Thank you for the meal. But I still don't want anything to do with you," Kyle said firmly. He started to rise to his feet, but Cartman reached out and grabbed his arm. Kyle stiffens and glared down at the Egyptian prince. "Let go of me."

Cartman's eyes gleam mischievously. "Make me," he taunted. The bastard was deliberately trying to provoke him!

"I mean it, fatass! I said let go!" Kyle pushed with all his might and watched in satisfaction as Cartman stumbled over in such a clumsy manner that it made Kyle laugh.

"You're gonna get it now, you little asshole!" Cartman angrily jumped up and made a swipe at Kyle. But the red-headed Hebrew easily dodged him and ran on the other side of the room.

"Get your ass back here!" Cartman shouted while going after Kyle. He chased the Hebrew around the room, around the table, trying to capture the object of his desire. And soon it had become a game; the predator and his prey. Kyle kept Cartman on his toes, the thrill of the chase exciting him.

Cartman jumped over his bed and successfully captured Kyle into his arms. Sharing a laugh together, Kyle gazed up into Cartman's face with his green eyes sparkling playfully. Only to realize the intimacy of their embrace, for Kyle to feel butterflies in his stomach, and to see Cartman gazing at him with heart-melting affection written all over his face. Kyle had never met anyone who stirred his passion like Cartman did. As if reading his thoughts, Cartman brushed Kyle's red bangs from his face in such a tender manner that it made him shudder. But Kyle gently pushed Cartman away and took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this," Kyle said sadly. He walked away where all Cartman could do was watch him leave. It added to Cartman's frustration. He yearned to gather Kyle into his arms and never let him go. Smiling calculatingly, Cartman decided to let it go for now. _Oh, I'll get him_...

Soon the warm sun was starting to set in the horizon, coloring the sky a deep shade of orange with lovely lavender-colored clouds. Kyle sat with his arms wrapped around his knees while watching the breath-taking view of the sunset. Cartman couldn't take his eyes off the strikingly handsome Hebrew who seemed to glow like the sun itself. He wanted Kyle with every fiber of his being. He wanted Kyle's attention, his affections, his devotion. Most of all, he wanted Kyle in his bed, willing and begging for his touch. A deep bond with Kyle; one that could never be broken. All he had to do was convince Kyle to want the same things as he did.

"Hey Kahl. Want to play chess with me?" Cartman asked cajolingly. Cartman began to set up the pieces on the chessboard. "It'll be fun. Surely you don't want to sit around all day?" As he hoped, Kyle got up and went to join him. With a little luck, he could earn Kyle's trust and acceptance.

"I've never played this game before," Kyle said, studying the chess-pieces with interest.

"Not to worry, I'll teach you," Cartman smiled. Once he explained the rules of the game, Kyle played the white pieces while Cartman took the black. Five minutes into the game, and they were already engaged in a heated battle of strategy. Kyle was proving to be an excellent player. His intelligence and keen mind was evenly matched by that of Cartman, who prided himself on being a sharp and cunning player. During the game, Cartman told Kyle what'd he done earlier to Scott Tenorman.

"No way. Did you really do that to him?" Kyle said, his green eyes lit up with amusement.

"Damn straight!" Cartman said smugly. "Serves that crazy asshole right. I got revenge for you, Kahl. Scott won't be picking on you anymore. I hit him over the head with a jar."

Kyle laughed at the absurdity of it. The sound of his laughter was infectious, and Cartman was enthralled to see this light-hearted side to Kyle. He never made anyone laugh before. Being here with Kyle made him feel...human again. There was silence for a few moments while Kyle was thinking up his next move. But he looked up at Cartman and felt the rapid beating of his heart. He shouldn't be getting too close... If he wasn't careful, Cartman would have his way with him for sure. He had no intention of losing to Cartman.

"You don't have to worry about your family," Cartman suddenly said. " I told your mother that I would take good care of you. If I didn't know better, I think she wanted to slap me." Cartman smiles slyly at the look of surprise from Kyle.

_He's good_, thought Kyle. _He knows exactly what to say. But at least my family knows I'm alright. I wonder why Cartman would do that for me. Does he really care for me?_ At this rate, Kyle was beginning to fear that he wouldn't be able to resist Cartman's charms. Or that he wouldn't want to...

Night-time had finally arrived. The stars glitter brightly in the dark blue cloudless sky. Kyle had fallen asleep after watching the stars from the palace balcony. Cartman was playing with his pet Mr. Kitty, but stopped to stare over at the sleeping Hebrew. The day was almost over. He had to hurry. This would be his last chance to seduce Kyle. After watching Kyle sleep peacefully, Cartman approaches him. Carefully lifting the red-headed Hebrew into his arms, he starts to carry him over to the bed. Kyle slowly opens his eyes in time to see himself being taken over to the elegant bed. His eyes shot open at once, and like reflex, wiggled to get out of Cartman's grip.

"Ouch! Kahl, what the hell?" Cartman was forced to release the struggling Kyle who had elbowed him hard in the chest to make him let go. Kyle falls on top of the bed, but scowls angrily up at Cartman.

"What do you think you're doing? You were going to rape me, weren't you?" Kyle accused him. "I can't believe you would stoop so low! If you ever touch me fatass, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Will you please relax?" Cartman said impatiently, holding up both hands to show that he was backing off. "I was only trying to give you a bed to sleep in! I would never rape you, Kahl. That was never my intention. Besides, you do want me to touch you. In fact...I'm going to prove it to you."

With that said, Cartman grabbed Kyle's hand and started caressing his knuckles with his fingers. Kyle glared daggers at Cartman while feeling a tingling sensation go up his arm. Next Cartman brought Kyle's hand up to his face where he began to caress it with his cheek. Kyle blushed fiercely but made no attempt to put a stop it. And last, Cartman planted a gentle kiss on his hand, causing Kyle to shiver in response. Cartman looked up and smiled knowingly. It was difficult to see Kyle sitting on his bed, looking sexy and tempting, seeing him dressed in the emerald-green skirt that left nothing to the imagination. Cartman needed Kyle; like one who needed air to breathe. What was it going to take to prove to Kyle that he was worthy?

"Kahl, do you remember when we first touch fingers?" Cartman suddenly asked.

"Yes. I do remember."

"Do you remember that feeling? I know you felt it too. It was like fate. It was like we were meant to connect. I want that connection, Kahl. Don't you want it too? Why do you fight me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Yes...I mean no...I," Kyle chooses his words carefully. "I told you why we can't be together. We're too different. Our families would never allow it. You're a prince and I'm only a Hebrew."

"Sounds like you're pulling excuses from out of your ass," Cartman chuckled. "You want this, Kahl. You want to be with me. Want me to prove it to you again?"

"Wait Cartman, don't!"

Ignoring his protests, Cartman leaned in and playfully began to nibbling on Kyle's ear. Kyle gasped outloud and tried to push him away, but Cartman wrapped his arms around the red-headed Hebrew and held him close. Cartman's head lowered down to start nuzzling Kyle's neck, earning a moan from Kyle who closed his eyes in surrender. His hands came up to ruffle and stroke Cartman's brown hair while becoming lost in passion. It was absolute bliss. Once wasn't enough, and before he knew it, Kyle wanted more. Cartman was right; he did wanted this.

"I want to please you, Kahl," Cartman said huskily, he swirled his tongue teasingly around Kyle's nipple. Kyle shuddered uncontrollably while feeling a stirring in his own groin. "I'll do anything to have you. Please tell me what you want, Kahl. Just name it."

Kyle had sworn to himself that he would not be so easily manipulated like this. But Cartman continued his torturous teasing of his nipple, laving one with his tongue while his fingers played with the other. Any rational thought he might have had went flying out the door. Kyle could hardly think straight, what with Cartman arousing him like this. However the thought of being given whatever he wanted stayed in his mind. And then without warning, the words slipped out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"Let my people go..."

Cartman stopped what he was doing. Then he lifted his head up and stared into Kyle's eyes. "What?" he said blankly.

"You said you'd do anything for me. Well I want you to let my people go," Kyle said. "Can you do that? You're the Prince of Egypt. Surely there must be something you can do?"

"Kyle...I...," Cartman hadn't been expecting this. It only made things more complicated. "I can't do that. It's asking too much."

"Bullshit." Kyle pushed Cartman away from him and folded his arms with a sour frown. "I thought you wanted to help me. My people are imprisoned and are suffering at the hands of the pharaoh. Your father..."

Cartman was silent. And then said quietly. "Is this truly what you want, Kyle? Are you willing to give yourself to me in exchange for the freedom of your people?" Cartman reached out and cupped Kyle's cheek. "Think carefully before you decide."

"Yes. I am willing. Will you help me, Cartman? Can you let the Hebrews go?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"I will...try. Tomorrow I'll go speak with my father. I'll see if I can convince him to free your people. I will do all this for you, Kahl. But if I do...will you stay with me? Can we still be together?" Kyle nodded his head with a warm smile. "Ok then. I will help you."

"Do you promise?"

"Let's seal the deal with a kiss," Cartman whispered.

Cartman leaned in and brushed his lips gently against Kyle's mouth, trying to encourage the red-headed Hebrew to kiss him back. Kyle hesitated before pressing his lips fully upon Cartman's, which then turned into a hot, wild kiss. It awoken something in Kyle, that flame of longing and pure need. As the kiss deepens, their tongues entwined, and Kyle slid his arms around Cartman's neck to pull him closer. Cartman hoisted Kyle up onto his lap where he molded his slender body to his stocky one. It was as if Kyle Broflovski was meant to fit in his arms. The two of them were destined to come together as lovers.

Kyle fell back down onto the bed with Cartman on top of him, caressing his face while kissing him senselessly. Ever the dominant lover, Cartman wasted no time in using his hands to touch every part of Kyle's body. Soon he was tearing off the emerald-green skirt, where he was free to gaze with worshipful eyes upon the naked beauty that was Kyle. With desire burning like fire in those green orbs, Kyle attempted to be bold by reaching out to rip off Cartman's clothing as well. Tossing the clothing aside, Kyle embraced Cartman, wanting to feel the warmth and strength of his big body. He began to kiss his way down Cartman's broad chest, eager to please and arouse.

In that moment, Kyle knew that this man truly did belong to him, for however brief their time together might be. Cartman's fingers were gentle as they danced through his red hair. Kyle sought him with his lips, possessed him with his hands, his own passion growing as he realized the pleasure he was giving him. The hardness of Cartman's sex was tender and vulnerable beneath his hand as he felt it quiver with excitement and desire for him. Cartman's hands never left his body, seeking, exploring, touching. All through the night, Cartman and Kyle learned to bring each other undeniable pleasures of the flesh. And through their love-making, their love for each other only continued to grow.


	14. Chapter 14

When morning finally came, Cartman woke up deliriously happy and wondered why for a moment. But then he looked down at the peacefully sleeping Hebrew beside him in bed, and remembered last night. Kyle slept with his head nestled on Cartman's bare chest, wearing nothing but the beautiful golden scarab necklace. Cartman felt his insides soften whenever he would gaze upon this beautiful man who made him feel more alive than ever. Smiling affectionately, Cartman's fingers played with Kyle's wild locks of hair. He wanted to lay here with Kyle forever, but he would have to get up eventually. He bend down to press a soft kiss upon Kyle's lips, and grinned when his Hebrew lover stirred awake and slowly opened his eyes to gaze up at him.

"Good morning," said Cartman, taking Kyle in his arms and rubbing noses with him.

"Morning," Kyle smiled. He never saw this side of Cartman before. The Egyptian prince was a changed man indeed. And then Kyle realized how he was happy too. For the first time ever, Kyle truly felt loved.

"I'm going to have the servants bring us breakfast, ok?" Cartman slid out of bed and began to look for his clothes to put on.

Kyle sat up with his eyes on Cartman. "Will you still keep your promise? Are you going to help me?" Cartman looked over and saw Kyle regarding him seriously. Then he went over and sat back down on the bed so that he could look Kyle in the eyes.

"Yes I will help you. I'll talk to my father and make him understand. And when I do, he'll let your people go free. I haven't forgotten about our promise, Kahl." Cartman assured him.

Feeling elated to know that Cartman wasn't going to go back on his word, Kyle threw his arms around Cartman's neck and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Cartman wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and returned the kiss just as hungrily. Falling back down onto the bed, the two men became entwined in each other's arms. Flipping Cartman over onto his back, Kyle smiles devilishly down at Cartman's surprised look before benting down to trace hot kisses along his neck and down his broad chest while straddling him. Cartman often preferred to be on top; it made him feel in control. But feeling Kyle's caressing lips and his hand stroking his groin, Cartman was willing to make an exception. Kyle felt so good on top...

After the sex, Cartman and Kyle got dressed and now sat at the table eating a hearty breakfast while speaking civilly to each other. For the first time ever, Cartman and Kyle had finally come to see each other as equals. The Egyptian Prince treated the red-headed Hebrew with kindness and respect. And in return, Kyle would keep his promise, and remain loyal and true to the Prince of Egypt. Once the plates were cleared of food, Cartman rose to his feet.

"I'll send you home so you can see your family, Kahl. The guards will escort you there," he explained. "My father should be up by now. I'll go talk to him and tell him to let your people go. When he does, I'll come back to see you. And then we'll be together."

"Ok." But Kyle started to have doubts. Could he really trust Cartman? "Can't I come with you? Maybe if your father met me, he would understand that..."

"No. I don't think that's a good idea," Cartman interrupted. "I think it's best that I go talk to him. Believe me, I have father wrapped around my little finger. You should just go home to your family. I bet they're worried about you."

Cartman was right. He should go back to his family for now. Cartman summoned the guards and instructed them to see Kyle safely home. Kyle gave Cartman one last look before allowing the guards to see him out of the palace. When Kyle was gone, Cartman immediately did some quick thinking in his head. His father should be having his own breakfast in the grand dining hall. Now he hurried through the hallways while deciding how he would approach the subject with his father.

Entering the dining hall, the servants were still serving the pharoah his breakfast. Also sitting at the table was Scott Tenorman who was massaging his aching head with a nasty scowl. He threw Cartman a murderous look when he entered. Ignoring the cold glares from his brother, Cartman instead focused on his father who sat regally at the head of the table. He looked up when he saw his youngest son approaching him.

"Father. I must speak to you in private. It's important," Cartman said in a hushed tone so as not to be overheard.

The pharaoh eyed Cartman curiously. "Important you say? Very well. Come to my personal chambers later and you can tell me what is troubling you."

Cartman spent the rest of the morning impatiently waiting around for his father to finish with breakfast. Scott took notice of his fidgety manner and stared at him suspiciously. But Cartman used the time to go over what he was going to say to his father when the time came. Finally the pharoah rose from the table and motions for Cartman to follow him. Scott Tenorman watched with interest as his father and little brother left the dining hall together. He wondered what was really going on.

Inside the quiet chamber, the pharaoh sat on his throne and gazed upon Cartman with his wise old eyes. "Now then, tell me what this is all about, Eric."

Taking a deep breath, Cartman began his prepared speech. "I'm not quite sure how to say this. So I'm just come out and say it." Cartman looked his rather right in the eyes. "Father, I want you to let the Hebrews go."

Whatever the pharaoh had been expecting to hear, it wasn't this. He was completely flabbergasted to hear his son make such a preposterous request. "My son, what exactly is it that you're asking of me? Are you actually saying you want me to release the Hebrews?"

"Yes," Cartman said boldly. "I want you to give them permission to leave." But as he feared, it seemed that his father was not going to budge easily. Because already his father was shaking his head and frowning sternly.

"You ask too much of me, Eric. I cannot let the Hebrews go."

"But why not?" Cartman argued. "The Hebrews are slaves in our country. They only want to be free and practice their religion in peace. Why deny them that right? What harm can it do to let the Hebrews leave Egypt?"

But his father only shook his head. "I'm sorry, Eric. I can't let the Hebrews go. They are essential to our kingdom." And then the pharaoh studied his son closely. "Why would you care about the welfare of the Hebrew slaves?"

Cartman knew he couldn't confess to his father that he was secretly seeing a red-headed Hebrew. So he dodged the question. "Why do we even need the Hebrews? They don't want to be here, so why not let them go? Why are you keeping them here against their will?"

"Enough!" The pharaoh's sharp outburst took Cartman aback. He had never heard his father raise his voice at him like that before. And now the pharaoh's eyes had harden when he stared down at his son. "The Hebrews will remain where they are. They cannot leave! As ruler, I must protect "our" traditions and religions! When you become pharaoh, Eric, you must learn that our kingdom will always come first! The Hebrews are only slaves. There's no need to release them!"

As Cartman listened to this severe lecture coming from his own father, that was when the truth dawned on him right then and there. "You're afraid...," Cartman said accusingly. "You fear the Hebrews. That's why you'll never let them go. You only see them as a threat."

His father's harsh expression softens, and suddenly he looked like a tired old man. "It's...just not that easy. The number of Hebrews grew alarmingly high that we feared that they would rise against us. Please understand Eric. This is what we must do to avoid rebellion. It is the reason why I can't let the Hebrews go. I'm sorry, son."

And just like that...the discussion was over. Leaving Cartman feeling crushed and defeated. This isn't how things were supposed to turn out. His father refused to let the Hebrews go. What was he going to tell Kyle? Cartman exited the the throne room, wondering what to do now. He was so upset that he failed to notice Scott Tenorman lurking nearby in the shadows. All Cartman could think about was Kyle...how he was going to break the heart-wrenching news to him? But the most important question of all...Would Kyle still want to stay with him?

"Boy that was a great lunch, mother. Need a hand with these dishes?" Kyle was already on his feet, collecting the plates with a big smile on his face. Ever since coming home, he was on cloud nine. His parents and brother took quick notice of his joyful behavior.

"You're in an awfully good mood today," Ike observed.

"Of course I am! I'm just...really glad to be home, is all," Kyle explained briefly. "Don't worry about the dishes, mom. I'll wash them all for you!"

With that, Kyle took the dishes to the sink and prepared to scrub them clean. Both Gerald and Sheila couldn't help but exchange worrying looks with each other. Their oldest son was acting very strange today. What possibly could have happened to make him so happy? Kyle was busily rinsing a plate, only to look up and see his father standing there looking concerned for him.

"Kyle. Your mother told me that the Prince of Egypt took you to the palace. You never told us what happened there," he said.

"Oh that..." Kyle continues his task, but avoids meeting his father's questioning eyes. "Nothing bad happened. I'm ok. The Prince of Egypt invited me to the palace. That's all."

Gerald sensed that there was something his son wasn't telling him. Whatever it was, Kyle was determined to keep it to himself. But all that mattered was that he had returned safely and was home now. Now Gerald went over to reassure his wife that all was well. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief when his father left. So far he'd been able to answer all the questions his parents had asked him but he didn't want to reveal too much to them. Just as he finished the dishes, Kyle looked up into the window and that was when he saw Cartman waiting for him outside.

A minute later, Kyle came running out of the house and threw himself into the arms of the Prince of Egypt. After sharing an intimate kiss with his lover, he grinned excitedly up at Cartman, hoping to hear good news. Cartman gazed lovingly back at him, but his eyes...something was wrong. He could tell that there was something weighing heavily on Cartman's mind, and it didn't look good. And suddenly Kyle realized that it was scaring him. He took Cartman's hand and held it in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Cartman? Is everything okay? Did you talk to your father? Will he let my people go?" Kyle asked hopefully. He tried to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Cartman stared into those gem-like green eyes and seriously considered lying. He could lie to Kyle and get away with it. It was selfish, but he didn't want to give up his lover. No...it was no good. Kyle would find out the truth eventually. So it all came down to this, Cartman would have to choose: His kingdom or Kyle Broflovski. _I don't want to have to make that choice. But if I do, will I be able to live with it_? These agonizing thoughts tormented Cartman to the point where he didn't know what to do anymore. And still Kyle waited for him to say something.

When he got no answer, Kyle studied the unfathomable expression etched on Cartman's face. And then he guessed the truth. "Your father won't let my people go, will he?" Cartman couldn't look him in the face, so Kyle got his answer. "I see. It was all for nothing."

"No it wasn't. This doesn't have to be a bad thing, Kahl. We can still be together. Nothing has to change." But it was no good. Kyle was pushing Cartman away and becoming distant towards him. "Don't do this. I couldn't convince my father to free the Hebrews. He's too afraid that your people will go against us. There was nothing I could do!" Kyle turned his back on the Prince of Egypt and began to walk away. "Don't you walk away from me!"

In a fit of anger, Cartman grabbed Kyle's arm to stop him. Bad move. This triggered Kyle's temper, and the red-headed Hebrew spun around to throw a punch. But Cartman caught his flying fist in the palm of his hand and held it. Cartman and Kyle glared viciously at each other, the hostility sparkling between them like volts of electricity. Kyle felt like such a fool. He had trusted Cartman...and look where it got him. He was not prepared for the disappointment, or the deep pain of feeling betrayed.

"Kyle, please don't look at me like that," Cartman scolded when he saw the resentful look Kyle was giving him. He released Kyle's clenched fist once he was sure that the Hebrew wasn't going to make another attempt to strike him. "I tried...Really I did."

He tried to put his arms around Kyle, but Kyle withdrew away from him. "It doesn't matter anymore," Kyle said bitterly. "We'll never have the freedom to be together. My father was right about everything. This is just the way things are. I can't change the ways of life..."

"What are you saying?" Cartman demanded. Despite his impatience, he was afraid of where this conversation was leading. Surely Kyle wasn't going to...

Kyle gazed wistfully out at the rolling hills of sand and the towering pyramids in the far distance. All his life, he wanted to explore what was out there. He wanted to find freedom and happiness. Most of all, he wanted to look for the promised land. But it sadly it was not meant to be. He would have to accept things as they were. As much as it pained him, he would have to give up his dreams. And he would start by giving up the one person he grown to love. The one he was not meant to have.

"I'm sorry," Kyle said softly. He reached out to gently brush away the brown bangs from Cartman's face while fighting to get a hold of his own emotions. "We shouldn't see each other anymore. It's for the best. I'm afraid this is good-bye."

Before he could step away, Cartman's hand shot up to grab Kyle's wrist and held him there. Those chocolate-eyes blazed furiously but there was also a hint of sorrow in them. Cartman seriously contemplated kidnapping Kyle and taking him as his prisoner. He would selfishly keep Kyle all to himself. But the rational part of his brain knew he would never bring himself to do it. Kyle smiled sympathetically up at him and tried to tug his wrist from his tight grip. Fighting the tears threatening to come, Cartman reluctantly allowed for Kyle to slip free and walk away from him. Wiping away the tears that had appeared in his own eyes, Kyle gloomily went back to family.

Cartman watched him go and felt his heart break in two. _Go after him! Stop him from leaving! You can still have him! You're the Prince of Egypt! Kyle doesn't have to go!_ But instead, Cartman ignored the desperate thoughts running rampant in his mind. Instead he turned and went his own way. No looking back. No emotions whatsoever. Then it finally dawned on him. It truly was over for them...


	15. Chapter 15

So many sad and lonely nights, Prince Eric Cartman laid in his luxurious bed, haunted by the memories of his lover, Kyle Broflovski. In his mind's eye, he could picture Kyle dressed in his revealing emerald-green skirt, smiling seductively back at him with those trusting eyes. But everytime Cartman tried to reach out and take Kyle into his arms, the red-headed Hebrew would only disappear into a puff of smoke. Causing Cartman to wake up and realize it was all a dream. Kyle was not here by his side. Kyle was gone...

Each day that went by, Cartman fell evermore into a dark hole of despair. Despite concerns from his father, or the sneers from his half-brother, Cartman couldn't pull himself out of the depression he'd fallen into. With Kyle gone, everything seemed empty and meaningless to hm now. And it wasn't long before burning resentment began to settle in the darkest part of his soul. It wasn't fair...all he wanted was to be with Kyle. He'd give anything to have Kyle back by his side again. Cartman's obsession only continued to grow until he was consumed with nothing but thoughts of Kyle Broflovski.

The sun was out today in the clear cloudless blue sky. The soft breeze was cool and was perfect for a work day. This would have all been very relaxing if Kyle wasn't feeling so miserable. Every night, he laid awake in his bed, and cry himself to sleep whenever he would think about the lover he had to give up. With Cartman gone from his life, he was back to feeling lonely and misunderstood. His worried parents thought he wasn't feeling well, but they had no idea that their son was suffering from a broken heart.

"_I miss you so much Cartman. You were the only one who ever treated me like a person. Sometimes I wish I hadn't let you go. Sometimes I wish...we could be together forever. But we can't. No matter what happens though, I'll always belong to you. In my heart, I'll never forget how you made me feel_."

Kyle was lost in his melancholy thoughts that he didn't realize that Ike was yanking on his shirt and trying to get his attention. "He's back again, Kyle." he said quietly.

Kyle stiffens at these words and felt the nervous pounding of his heart. Slowly he raised his head to look up and sure enough...there he was. The Prince of Egypt stood with pride and dignity, overlooking the construction of the temple that the Hebrew slaves were working on. But Cartman was only staring down at Kyle with a look of longing. Everyday it was like this. The Egyptian prince would come down from his palace just to keep a watchful eye on Kyle. It tore at Kyle's heart to see that Cartman couldn't stay away. The Prince was having trouble letting go.

It was too much for Kyle. He couldn't keep putting himself through this emotional agony. So he turned his face away from Cartman and tried to avoid him. But he still got teary-eyed whenever he'd so much as peeked at the prince. "This is a mistake. He shouldn't keep coming here," Kyle said gloomily.

"You mean the prince?" Out of curiosity, Ike looks over his shoulder and saw that Cartman was watching Kyle and nothing else. Anyone with eyes could see that the Egyptian prince still cared deeply for his older brother. "He's still there, Kyle. He won't go away nor will he stop looking at you."

"Well he better leave soon," Kyle said irritably. "He's starting to become a distraction. Honestly, does he think this isn't hard on me too?"

Ike was silent for moment. Before he knew it, he was placing a comforting hand on Kyle's arm. "You remember that day when you went into the palace garden? You did get caught, didn't you? That's where you met the Prince of Egypt, isn't it?"

This caused Kyle to stop working, and he was unable to meet Ike's questioning eyes. And this time, he didn't stop the tears from coming_. Oh Cartman...Why did I have to meet you? If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I would never have fallen hard for you. We were doomed from the start_. Without warning, the sound of a cracking whip caused him to jump up in alarm. Then Kyle found himself staring down one of the taskmasters who had zeroed in on him.

"Don't stop working! No breaks during this time. Get back to work!"

Kyle shot the tall muscular man an icy glare while ignoring the urgent tugging from Ike who tried to get him to stop. Kyle would have eventually gone back to work had the taskmaster not suddenly lunge forward and struck with his whip. It caught Kyle off-guard, he didn't even have a chance of defending himself in any way. He could feel the stinging pain of the whip slicing into his skin. Worst of all, the taskmaster didn't stop there. Soon he was bringing his whip down again and again, attacking Kyle with such brutality. Looking up at the man before him, Kyle saw the hatred blazing uncontrollably in those harden eyes.

"Stop! Stop! What are you doing? You'll end up killing him!" Ike was shouting. He bravely stepped forward to help his big brother.

"No Ike! Stay back!" Kyle didn't want his little brother getting involved in this. The truth was, he knew what this taskmaster was trying to do. He was tired of seeing Kyle fight back, tired of seeing his defiance. Now he wanted to instill fear in Kyle, and was hoping to accomplish this by beating him senselessly with his whip.

Kyle gritted his teeth and refused point-blank to scream or cry. He'd rather die than show any weakness. Instead Kyle glared stubbornly up at the taskmaster who flogged him over and over, and who grew increasingly frustrated when he saw that Kyle was not submitting. All around them, the other Hebrew slaves kept their distance. None of them cared that Kyle Broflovski was being whipped with such aggression. The pain became so unbearable that before he knew it, Kyle realized that he couldn't withstand it any longer. And he prepared to open his mouth and beg for it to stop.

It came without warning. It happened so fast that Kyle hardly knew what happened. But all he knew was that the harsh whipping had suddenly stopped, followed by a cry of pain. And when he looked back up...he was shocked by what he saw. Prince Eric Cartman had appeared out of nowhere, and had jabbed a dagger deep into the taskmaster's back. The expression on his face was terrifying, his chocolate-eyes were murderous. Kyle watched in stunned silence as Cartman yanked out his dagger and watched with no emotion as the taskmaster's body crumbled to the ground. There was deadly silence after that...

Kyle stared over at the fallen taskmaster and saw the blood oozing from his back. And that was when he was struck with another horrible realization. "He's...he's dead."

Cartman looked down at the bloodied dagger in his hand, and that was when he seemed to fully grasp what he had just done. He had witnessed the taskmaster striking Kyle with such ferocity, that it had triggered a rage in him unlike anything he'd ever felt before. For the last couple of days, he began to see the Hebrews in a new light. He saw them for what they really were...victims. And soon it would be his job to oppress these people as well. There was once a time where he couldn't care less about the slaves...but that was before he met Kyle. Because of the red-headed Hebrew, Cartman was starting to have a change of heart about everything.

"C-Cartman?" Kyle managed to find his voice after the shock wore off.

Now panic began to settle in as Cartman realized what he had just done. He had committed murder. This would be unforgivable. In his desperation to protect Kyle, he had killed a man. What was he going to do? This crime was punishable by death! Would he really be able to get away with it? He didn't notice that Kyle had climbed shakily to his feet and was slowly approaching him. From behind him, poor Ike was looking very pale and couldn't stop staring at the now dead body. Kyle placed a warm hand on Cartman's arm.

"Cartman. It's okay...," Kyle said in a trembling voice. He meant to console the Egyptian prince, but at the same time felt very afraid for him. What was going to happen to Cartman?

Cartman turned and looked right at Kyle as if seeing him for the first time. Dark thoughts went through his mind. "_I can still get away with it. I can bury the body. But I'll have to get rid of the witnesses. I'll have to kill Kyle and his brother. It's the only way to hide my crime_." Right at that very moment, Kyle saw a change in Cartman's eyes. He didn't like that look. It was calculating and menacing. Cartman had committed murder...surely it didn't mean he would also...

To his disbelief, Cartman reached out and grabbed him by the arm and held up the dagger threateningly near his throat. "You're coming with me," was all he muttered.

"Oh my god! Kyle!" Ike cried. "Let go of him! Don't you hurt him!" Ike angrily rolled up his sleeve and was seriously ready to clobber this lunatic taking his big brother away.

"Back off squirt!" Cartman said, pointing his dagger warningly in Ike's direction. He already had Kyle in an arm-choke. "Your brother here is in good hands! Now run away! Get far away from here! Believe me, you don't want to be seen around a dead body."

Kyle was surprised that Cartman would actually take the time to advise his little brother to flee the scene of the crime like that. But he was still concerned for himself. What was Cartman planning to do with him? He didn't have time to worry about it, because once Ike had run for safety, Cartman was already forcing him to move at knife-point. Kyle had no choice but to allow himself to be taken away by the Prince of Egypt.

After successfully arousing no suspicion from any other taskmasters in the area, Cartman had managed to drag Kyle all the way to the Nile river. The water sparkled beautifully from the rays of sunlight. There were no boats out there today, meaning that the two of them were alone out here. Kyle watched frightfully as Cartman studied the bloodied dagger in his hand. Was Cartman...going to kill him? As if reading his thoughts, Cartman looked up and caught Kyle watching him warily. The sudden smile on his face was disturbing to say the least. For the first time ever, Kyle had true reason to fear him.

_Is he really going to kill me? If he really wanted to, he could stab me right in the heart. Then dispose my body by throwing me into the river here. Is that why he brought me here_? These unsettling thoughts ran rampantly through Kyle's mind.

Cartman raised the dagger and seemed to caress Kyle's cheek with it. The red-headed Hebrew's fear seemed to amuse him. He had every right to be afraid. But instead...he took the incriminating dagger and threw it as hard as he could. The dagger splashed into the Nile river and disappeared into its deep depths. Kyle's eyes widen in surprise when this was done, and now he looked up at Cartman in confusion. But Cartman pulled Kyle into his arms and embraced him instead. And then Kyle knew... Cartman didn't bring him here to kill him. He only wanted to be with him. After sharing a tender kiss with his prince, Kyle became swept up by his own feelings.

"I missed you so much," Kyle confessed. He cupped Cartman's face and gazed into those chocolate-brown eyes that were filled with warmth and affection. "But what will you do?"

"I don't know," Cartman admitted. "I...I don't think I can stay here any longer. I can't live in a world where you and I can't be together." Now Cartman wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and buried his face into his soft curly red hair. "I...I want to run away."

"What" Kyle gently pushed Cartman back and looked up at him puzzled. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I want to leave Ancient Egypt." Then Cartman took Kyle's hands into his own and held it. "And I want you to come with me, Kahl..." Kyle was left speechless and couldn't think of a single word to say. Meanwhile, Cartman was staring hypnotically into those emerald green-eyes. "Run away with me, Kahl," he pleaded.

* * *

**I wonder what Kyle's answer will be. I wanted to leave a cliff-hanger here because I don't have enough of them. Anyway, thanks for reading for now! I'm getting that update up ASAP!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I admit I've been slacking off with the story here. Just to warn my readers, it may take a while for me to get up more chapters for it. But like usual, just because you don't hear from this story for a while doesn't mean it has been forgotten. It's just that I have other stories to attend and I try not to play favorites. Anyway, your reviews have truly been supportive and I thank you all for it. Until then, Happy Easter to you tomorrow or Happy Passover!**

* * *

Dinner at the Broflovski table was a very quiet affair later that afternoon. Every now and then, Gerald and Sheila would eat their meals in peace, but kept glancing over at their son who hardly touched his food. Ever since he came home, Kyle hadn't spoken much. His behavior seemed normal enough, but he appeared to be distracted about something. Twice Gerald had tried to get Kyle to join in their conversations, but his son continued to keep to himself. Now he exchanged worrying looks with his wife and both of them wondered what was happening with their oldest son. Ike looked side-ways at his brother, and he had a pretty good idea what was weighing heavily on Kyle's mind.

Kyle didn't have much of an appetite. Having dinner with his family felt different for some reason. It felt like he was an outsider in his own home. No, that wasn't it. It was more like he was wondering what would happen if he ever decided to leave. Would his family be safe? Could he ever get himself to leave them behind? All he could think about was the argument he had earlier with Cartman.

"_Are you out of your mind? I can't leave with you! I've got a family here!" Kyle argued._

_"But don't you want to be free? Don't you want to leave all this behind?" Cartman countered. "For god's sake, I've killed a man, Kahl. All because I couldn't bear watching you being enslaved. If you come with me, we can find a better place together."_

_Kyle crossed his arms and looked the other way. "I...I don't know what I want. But I...I can't leave my family. They need me. And you have a family who needs you too, Cartman."_

_Cartman reached out and gently put his arms on Kyle's shoulders and gazed at his stubborn Hebrew. "Kyle...do you remember the story you told me? The story of the Promised land? I saw it in your eyes. The excitement, the adventure. Come with me...let's find the promised land together."_

_Cartman's words were tempting, and Kyle was admittedly intrigued by the idea. But he was afraid... He had been born and raised here in Ancient Egypt. What if he wasn't ready to explore new worlds? "It's just a story. I don't even know if there is a promised land out there," Kyle said doubtfully._

_"Only one way to find out for sure," Cartman coaxed, with determination glinting in his dark eyes. Then he placed his hands on Kyle's waist and gazed seriously into his emerald eyes. "I'll give you time to think about it. But when you do decide, come to me Kahl. We'll leave together." _

Since then, Kyle had been trying to sort through his thoughts and his emotions. If he didn't mean a decision soon, then Cartman might leave without him. What should he do? Going with Cartman meant freedom. Staying with his family meant imprisonment. In other words, it would be a choice between Cartman or his family. Giving a weary sigh, Kyle rose up from his chair and excused himself from the dining room table. Both Gerald and Sheila watched him leave with equal looks of concern.

Later that night, Kyle laid on the roof of his house with a good view of the starry midnight-blue sky. With his head resting behind his hands, he gazed up at those sparkling stars while becoming lost in thought. He still hadn't made a decision. This would be a once in a lifetime opportunity. When else was he going to get a chance to leave the life of a slave behind? All he needed was a little courage to take that first step. And with Cartman by his side, perhaps he would finally find the happiness he'd been dreaming of for all his life.

A sudden noise made Kyle look up. There he saw his father coming up the ladder to see him. "Kyle?" His father greeted him softly. "Is everything ok? Your mother won't stop worrying."

"I'm ok, dad. I've just been doing a lot of thinking," Kyle said reassuringly.

But somehow his father knew there was something troubling him. Gerald went and sat down next to his son and smiled knowingly. "Want to tell me what's on your mind, son? Because we have noticed that you've been acting funny lately."

Kyle hesitated, then decided that there was something he needed to know. "Can I ask you something, dad? Do you ever wish you could follow a dream? Your brain tells you it's impossible, but your heart tells you to take a chance. What would you do?"

Gerald pondered the question for a moment. "Well...I guess it depends on what kind of dream we're talking about here," he replied. "Sometimes dreams can be risky. Not all of them can come true. But the worst thing you can do is think about the dreams you never pursue."

Kyle thought about that, and then he said. "I want to pursue my dream. But I'm afraid to... I'm afraid it might cost me too much."

"Then it must be a pretty big dream," Gerald remarked. He placed an arm around Kyle's shoulder and held him close. "You're the most bravest person I know, Kyle. I truly believe you're destined for great things. No matter what anyone says, I'll never stop being proud of the man you've become. This dream you speak of...if it really means that much to you, I know you'll have the strength and courage to pursue it. It's who you are, Kyle. Never let fear stand in the way of what you want in life."

Giving Kyle one final pat on the shoulder, Gerald headed for the ladder and went back down it. Kyle had always admired his father for his wisdom and advice. It almost sounded like he was giving him his blessing. And after thinking about what his loving father had just told him, on that very night... Kyle Broflovski finally made his decision.

Very early the next morning, Kyle had secretly packed away everything he would need for his long journey. Checking to make sure he stored plenty of food, clothes, and tools, there was only one thing left for him to do. Kyle took his time sadly gazing upon his sleeping parents and little brother one last time before leaving them behind. It was the toughest thing he ever had to do. But his mind was already made up. He would do this. He would go on the adventure he'd always dreamed of. Kyle bidded his family good-bye for now, and sworn to himself that someday he would return to them.

As he promised, Cartman was already waiting at the main gates. Having packed his own supplies, he stood there in the hopes that Kyle would change his mind and come with him. Even though he'd already buried the body of the taskmaster, there was still suspicion in the air about the crime. One way or another, he wanted to leave his royal life behind him. But most important of all... he wanted to have a life with Kyle. Just when he was starting to think he'd been stood up, Cartman spied a red-headed Hebrew hurrying to join him.

"Wait Cartman!" Kyle approaced him while being out of breath. "I'm here. I've decided to go with you. I'm ready to leave."

"About time. Here I thought I'd have to come kidnap you again," Cartman snickers. Deep down, he was so relieved that Kyle had chosen him. Now that they were together, Kyle took the hand he offered. "Are you ready to find everlasting paradise?"

"I'm not sure what's out there," admitted Kyle. He holds Cartman's hand tightly and braces himself. "There's only one way to find out. Just promise me that you'll stay by my side, Cartman." Standing there hand-in-hand, the Prince of Egypt and the Hebrew left their home and their families behind. They set out to explore new worlds.


End file.
